Treasure Planet 2: The Zeitmanipular
by amalimrock
Summary: Jim is 18 and ready for his end-of-year mission as sophomore of the Interstellar Academy. When he finds out that he was going to save his father, Leland, who discovered a mysterious contraption, Jim's life takes a new turn. EDITED 20/12/10
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Treasure Planet 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, Disney does. But I own the original characters and this fan-story.

Jim was growing into a fine man indeed. He was now a sophomore at the Interstellar Academy, and turned 18 just two weeks ago. He couldn't wait to get himself on board a galleon again for his end-of-year assignment – a mission that is to be given, and sooner or later he'll be off to the Etherium once again.

The alarm clock went off in the morning. Jim once again wanted to smash that thing to bits, only to realize that this was the day he was waiting for. He immediately flopped out of his bunk bed and got ready for the day. His roommate moaned, scratching his short Mohawk blonde hair, "Up that early?"

"Yeah, Seth. Aren't you excited?" Jim asked enthusiastically.

The reptilian teen only gave a sigh, "It's just like any other mission, Jim. You get into the Etherium, do what's told, stay alive, then come back with a pass."

"But didn't you hear? Captain Amelia is heading this one!" Jim was excited to see the feline captain again. She was, after all, the one who recommended him to the Interstellar Academy. After putting his uniform on, he gave his brown hair a quick brush – he allowed some of his hair to grow back since the party 2 years ago that celebrated his first year in the academy – before reaching out for his backpack, but the backpack seemed to have a life of its own and shifted away.

"Morph!" Jim called. The shape shifter only became more stubborn as he blew a raspberry and shape shifted back into its pink jelly-like form and grabbed Jim's bag from underneath his bed. Jim began chasing the blob around, while making sure that his thumps weren't too loud to wake up he entire dorm. Sethor only shrugged, not knowing why Jim had such a pet to bring to the academy. He only recalled that Jim said a special someone gave his pet away, as a form of remembrance. Who was that? John Silver, right, that was the man. He could hold a visual image of that cyborg in mind with the help of Morph. He took his blue towel and got into the bathroom.

By eight hundred hours, the sophomores were already gathered at the assembly hall. There was chatter everywhere as the students anticipated their mission, and Jim wasn't the exception. His voice blended in with the small crowd before it was silenced by the stern voice of the headmaster.

After giving what seemed like a really boring speech about how proud he is and how the juniors look up to the seniors of the school, don't fail the mission et cetera, he finally spoke in a monotonous voice, "I'm please to invite Captain Amelia to give your briefing."

The student body of twelve gave a round of applause before she spoke, "As your principal has just said, I'm proud of all of you. We have seen all of you shine with your different talents and saw how you've developed vital skills to travel as a fine spacer. This mission may seem cliché to most of you already, but I find this one particularly different than most, as you would all hear." She took out a recording and it projected a holograph of the scene that took place as the video recorded. The background behind the recorded voice was that of chaos, the decks were burnt and people were screaming,

"Leland Hawkins, making an SOS. Our ship is being raided and most of the crew is captured, some lives are lost. These pirates are looking for the Zeitmanipular, a device I've stumbled upon two days ago and I have yet to figure out its func-"

The tape went blank abruptly. The captain then spoke again, "We have managed to track down where this video was last recorded and had a rough idea on who the kidnappers are." She strode gracefully back and forth the stage as she continued speaking, "Apparently it isn't as simple as thugs and pirates you come across in the Etherium, but they are outsiders of the Empire. This time all of you would face a different enemy but I doubt it will be of any problem to you all. I will be your invigilator for this mission and I trust that you all will not fail us."

Jim could barely hear what the captain was speaking. He couldn't believe what he saw. Leland Hawkins. His father, in trouble for a Zeitmani- what? He bore mixed feelings for his father when he first left his family when he was only 10. This left a hollow in Jim's heart until John Silver filled that hole as he watched over Jim during his voyage to Treasure Planet, whom he's grown under his guidance. He had developed a strong bond to that old cyborg during the trip, and they were forced to separate when Mr. Silver ran away from the law. This once again made Jim had a longing for a father figure, but now, Leland Hawkins, the name that disgusted Jim due to his rash action of leaving he and his mother, called for help and coincidentally Jim was going to be part of the rescuing team. He grunted under his breath. Dad, he even finds it awkward to associate "dad" with Leland. Silver did a better job being "dad" for Jim anyway. He was drowned in his own thoughts of having to do the mission. Should he bail on this and risk getting a fail, or the worse case scenario, suspended, or should he take it begrudgingly and still make himself, no, his mother proud?

"Mr. Hawkins?" Captain Amelia's voice broke through his thoughts.

The other students were staring at the brunette; he looked around clueless of what had happened. "I'm sorry, Captain. I-"

"Do you accept the risks and dangers that are involved in this mission?" Cpt. Amelia cut him off and imposed the same question she asked the student body earlier.

He took a good few seconds before he sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. We will rendezvous here at thirteen hundred hours to depart."

As soon as the students were dismissed, they walked back to their dorm to pack up and get ready their supplies as instructed in the briefing. Sethor had to repeat for Jim what the list of things to bring was for the two of them. These two were stuck together in missions and projects almost every time ever since they were assigned to be roommates. When they work together, they flourish. Sethor provided the physical strength and photographic memory while Jim provided organization, plans, and mechanics. They complimented each other nicely. It was quite hard to imagine a reptilian that could remember everything when it only flashed by in 5 seconds, which was one of the things that got Sethor into the Academy. He continued to list off the inventory, and Jim took note of each of them carefully this time. He even planned to bring an extra portable toolbox with him in case of an emergency.

"Hey Jim, what was wrong with you back at the assembly?" Seth finally questioned his friend.

"Well, it's," Jim hesitated, "complicated."

"I've never heard you mention your father's name," his baritone voice was that of compassion, "but that man in trouble somehow struck me as a possibility."

Jim looked away. He thought that it doesn't bother him anymore. But now his emotions began to resurface. Mixed feelings of hatred and sadness were showing on Jim's face and he dare not show it to his roommate. Sethor could only sigh again, "He is your dad isn't he?"

Jim gave a nod, looking down at the pavement that had artificial gravity to keep the Academy together. He hasn't seen his dad in 8 long years, and now, by luck, he can. Instead of wanting to run into his father's arms, he wanted to actually slap him across the face and question him "Why? For 8 long years, why?"

"I understand how you feel," the blonde reptilian gave Jim a pat on the back as they walked into the dorm room. Morph, who watched Jim silently as he floated, could only give a whimper.

**Author's Note: My first pure Treasure Planet fan-fiction! I can't promise that I will be a dedicated writer as school life is really eating away my free time, especially if it's IB. But personally, I hope it would be able to entertain all of you while we await the actual Treasure Planet sequel! Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crew

Chapter 2: The Crew

Disclaimer: Disney owns Treasure Planet, but I own the original characters

Amelia glanced over the application form carefully again. This was unlike how other people signed up to be a crew. She observed the figure that was sitting across her. She had distinct Mongolian features and was properly dressed in a dark purple dress with a white corset. Her figure wasn't as toned as Amelia's. Even though she carried the appearance of a high class noble, she was twirling locks of her black hair and swung her legs nonchalantly.

"Canolin Ma'ir…or should I address you as Ms. Ma'ir." the captain spoke.

The 20 year old finally straightened herself and crossed her legs, resting her hands on her thighs.

"It says here that you were recommended by your adoptive father and only had little experience in space voyages." The captain continued.

She only nodded her head.

"What makes you think that you can handle being a crew for this mission?"

"I've been trained by my dad." the human girl finally spoke, "he brought me to all his voyages, and I've even faced stampeding orcas before. So I'm sure it would be right to say that I won't let you down."

Captain Amelia only squinted her eyes. She had known Mr. Ma'ir during one of their voyages. But she didn't think that he would have adopted a daughter. He had always wanted a son, but his spouse only said otherwise. She carefully studied the human again, and she was now picking dust underneath her nails. "Well," the feline stood up, "Since I've known your dad before, I think I'd take the chance and recruit you into our crew." She then extended her clawed hand. "Do you accept the risks that are involved in this mission?"

"Yes," the human jumped up gleefully and shook the captain's hand. "I'll make you and my dad proud!" and she picked up her musical instrument and skipped out of the door.

The feline could only think to herself, _she doesn't act 20_. She rang the bell and called out, "Next!"

* * *

The student body met at the hall just as planned. They have all gathered their supplies and had their lunch and was well prepared for their mission. They all took the shuttle to Crescentia Spaceport and was eager to meet the crew for the RLS Lyra.

As Jim took a look around the spaceport, he heard a female voice call his name. "Mom?" he wondered, "How do you know I'm here?"

"Dr. Doppler told me that you were going to be here. So I thought I'd stop by to see my son off." Sarah gave a smile as she stroked Jim's hair out of his face. Ben the robot was right beside Mrs. Hawkins as he cried out, "JIMMY!" and was bawling as he hugged Jim a goodbye. Jim gave his android buddy a hug before he was forced to push him away for being too touchy.

The student body was already walking up to the deck. "Don't worry mom." Jim held his mother's hands, "I promise I'll be back in one piece." Jim followed the rest of the students up and waved his mother goodbye. Mrs. Hawkins could only do the same; tears were rolling down her right cheek.

"Bye, Jimmy! Take care of yourself!" Ben said his farewells to the sophomore before being led away by Sarah.

Canolin stood in her line - and she had also changed into more comfortable loose-fiting clothes - and took a nervous gulp. She was never good at introducing herself formally. Each of her soon to be crewmates all took their turn, stepping out of line and saying their names and interests. Before she knew it, it was her turn already. She held onto her instrument and stepped forward.

"I'm Canolin Ma'irs, I have the strangest surname for a human being only because I'm adopted and as you can see, I love playing the solar lute, so I'll be providing most of the entertainment though not always as I'll also have duties on board-"

She was cut off when Captain Amelia cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, you'll just get to know me better later." She guiltily took a step back in line, tempted to smash her lute to her face, hard. Her eyes wandered off to the student body lining up across her, taking every one of them into account: the short, the tall, the hairy, the scaly, the husky, the lanky, and more. All of them seemed rigid in their uniforms, and was pretty much afraid of what life is like in the Interstellar Academy. She was afraid to lose her fun side that has been a part of her since she was born.

Jim's eyes also wandered to the crew that was hired opposite of his line. He can't help but to have a bad impression of that girl with the lute. He only hopes that she proves to be more than just what she is during her introduction. After all, first impressions may not be the last. The crew and students were then mixed together and split into groups as ordered by the captain to different posts on the ship. Jim and Sethor were in charge of the quarterdeck and stern of the ship on its port side. Frieda and Ross were on the same post but on starboard. As the captain called out more names, Jim only realized that he ended up having to be in charge of Canolin, and he could only sigh. Before the launch of the ship, Frieda could only find herself gossiping. She flicked her wavy silver hair as she approached Jim.

"Well Jim, this time it looks like we're all just gonna get this Leland Hawkins guy out and then jail those "outsiders." Piece of cake, don't you think?"

Jim could only shudder to hear that name, but he straightened up and replied, "Yeah."

"Hey, you know I think that Canolyn whatever girl is weird," Frieda snickered as she whispered into Jim's ear.

"I can't agree more." Jim whispered back.

"Good luck handling her." said Frieda as she walked up to the quarterdeck to attend to her partner.

Captain Amelia gave an order to loose the solar sails when the crew from the crow's nest said that it was clear, and the ship began to rise. The crew was lifted up into the air as the altitude caused gravity to become weaker. This was normal procedure for the standard spacer.

"Mr. Valiente, engage artificial gravity!" the captain ordered. Sethor threw the switch after responding "Aye, ma'am."

She approached the student at the helm. "East by Southeast, Ms. Patti. 0-4-5-0."

"Aye, captain. Headed to Kinapis, ma'am," the helmsman replied as she turned the wheel with her four claws to face where the captain ordered.

"Full speed ahead, Mr. Karr." she called into a pipe that leads to the engine room.

A faint "Aye 'aye Captain!" can be heard from the pipe, and the ship thrust forward. The experienced crewmates only jolted backwards a bit, but didn't lose their stance on their feet. Before they knew it, they were at the Etherium once again, salty air filled their lungs and the ship passed by other space creatures like cetaceans and rays. It is one of those scenes that would take one's breath away due to its stillness even if noises from the engine and thrusters can be heard.

Jim was a bit distracted from his post as he continued to think about Leland, and the Zeitmanipular. What could it be? Why was Leland being chased after for that contraption? How did he find it? What did that thing do? He'll only have answers to those questions as he followed on his mission.

**Author's Note: the scene with Canolin and Amelia can be a bit of a "deleted scene" in a movie. No, Canolin will NOT be Jim's lover and I can promise that. But she still plays an important role for Jim to a theme similar to Silver, which you will all find out what it is. Her surname, if you're curious, is pronounced like "my ear" but quicker. Thanks to Welsh Gem and S.A.M. Fonceca for their reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of Treasure Planet, Disney does. But I'm the genius behind the original characters and the Zeitmanipular

Silver rocked his longboat back and fourth, not knowing that he was threatening himself to be thrown overboard. He was missing someone special too much that he was drunk on rum. Jimbo, the cabin boy. The longboat's engine was faulty as it drifted in the Etherium as the sky turned dark, far away from where he last docked, Crescentia Spaceport.

"Jimbo," the drunken cyborg began, "I'm a lonely ex-pirate wanderin', tryin' to at least hear that ya alright. Morphy hasn't come back to tell me ya fine, lad." He walked toward the engine of the boat. "Blast me for a fool! Methinks I'm lost, no clue on where the Academy is…" he swung his arm around helplessly and he picked up yet another bottle of rum and drank it down, "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me. Methinks it has a catchy tune, even if me ain't a pirate no more. Jimbo, do ya still remember this tune and this old pathetic cyborg?"

A few days before, Silver had heard news from the bar that a certain fellow named Leland Hawkins found the Zeitmanipular. At first, he didn't think it was real. He has heard tales of its abilities to control time, and many legends that pirates before Captain Flint were able to raid loot just by transporting themselves back and forth in time but the forefathers, hearing the abuse of using the device, buried it somewhere in the Etherium. He was pretty sure that the contraption could prove to be useful to turn back time so he could make sure he didn't lose his limbs and an eye, no, he could also turn it forward into the future to see how fine a man Jim could become. Leland Hawkins, for some reason, made that old cyborg think about Jim. He had missed that lad ever since he sailed from the Legacy in that same longboat he had used trying to escape the law. He bought himself many rounds of rum just to make himself feel better, but obviously, it made his situation worse – he drifted in the Etherium for four days without actual supplies of food, but just rounds and rounds rum.

A crewmember of the RLS Lyra observed from the crow's nest. "Captain! There's someone stranded in the middle of the Etherium. Bearing at roughly 320 degrees."

"Rescue maneuver, everyone!" the captain ordered and everyone moved quickly to their new posts. Some grabbed a great length of rope, another with lifesavers, and yet another with a ladder. The helmsman turned the ship towards the longboat and the crew in the main deck began throwing lifesavers. The man on the boat didn't respond but he only swayed on the boat, as if he was drunk. Two of the crew took a risk and dived down, lifelines secured by other students, and swam back to the ship. They helped the man up on board with the ladder, and they all sighed with relief when they hit the deck, the drunken man lay on the floor. Jim approached the lone spacer after sorting the ropes, and gasped. "Silver?" Sethor could only have his jaw agape as he approached while Morph floated in, making gleeful noises when he saw Silver again, he stroke his body towards the cyborg's cheek. But the cyborg's vision was getting blurry so he only flicked the blob away. Morph reacted by hiding under Jim's blazer.

"Oh, I've got me self into a mess." the cyborg tried standing up, Jim could only approach him and helped the cyborg to his feet. "Do ya know where Jimbo has been? By thunder, answer me all of ya!" the cyborg switched his robot arm into a sword and began slashing around without thinking. Everybody stayed far away from the drunkard except for Jim.

"Silver! Stop it!" Jim ducked a slash and continued to intercept John Silver. "It's me!" he was holding Silver by his face now, forcing his vision to Jim. "Look at me, Silver, calm down." Morph hid inside Jim's pocket when it saw his old friend going berserk and let out a cry of fright.

"Jimbo?" Silver was trembling now and sheathed his sword back into his mechanical arms. But the crew, by order of the captain, took both his arms and tied them behind his back. Silver didn't fight back; he only looked into the boy's eyes deeply and remained silent.

"Lock him in the brig, boys." The captain ordered. "Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Ma'ir, I'm assigning the two of you to watch over this pirate."

The two, not knowing why, gave an uneasy look to each other, before saying "Aye, Captain." and followed the crew down the main hatch to the brig.

Silver was asleep before he even reached the brig, with occasional mutters of gibberish and more things about "Jimbo". Jim only watched his acting father figure sleep soundly even though his hands were tied up behind him.

"So, mini captain," Jim's head turned when Ma'ir's voice spoke, "Since's we're practically stuck down here till the captain says something, why don't you take on that corner of the brig over there," she pointed her worn out finger to the starboard of the ship, "while I stick around here, and just practice a few songs." She quickly took out her solar lute and strummed a few chords, completely ignorant of Jim's annoyed look.

"Hey! The captain has ordered the both of us to stand watch. You can't just walk away from it casually strumming your lute thingy." Jim spoke, clearly annoyed by Canolin's ill-mannered behavior.

"It's a solar lute, and she has a name too. Besides, I've done enough work today already. Give me a break!" she waved her hand dismissively.

"I can't believe you!" Jim retaliated, "How did you even end up being hired as a crew anyway?"

"Hey! I've been through stuff like this just as much as you did, Jimbo! It's not like in the middle of nowhere someone would wanna kidnap a prisoner so just chillax, will you?"

Jim was even more annoyed when she addressed him as "Jimbo." He was at a loss of words before he finally came up with, "I can always file a complain to the captain and heaven help you, you'd better start acting serious." Morph didn't really help when he shape shifted into a mini Canolin and imitated her "just chillax, just chillax!"

"Leslie, I'm gonna just hear you and I sing our tunes while I turn a deaf ear to captain obnoxious here." Canolin just continued plucking a few notes and strummed louder, defeating Jim from trying to control her. He just dismissed it and carried on his duties.

A few hours have passed, and Canolin was strumming at her lute, but more softly, after taking a nap. Jim was still on guard duty, but he was becoming sleep deprived as the night passed without having any naptime. The sound from Leslie wasn't really helping him keep awake as its tune sounded more like a lullaby. The silence between the two of them finally broke when Jim said, "Can you please play something else?"

"No." Canolin said directly as she sat upright. Without knowing she actually stopped strumming a while to continue her sentence, "Captain Amelia's the one to tell me what to do, not you."

Jim, knowing that it isn't in his code of conduct to brawl on board, let alone with a girl, only rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Silver seemed to be sobering up as he hummed to that familiar tune that the girl was playing, "Caney, lass, is that you?"

Canolin gave a soft chuckle as she approached the cyborg, "Yes, Mr. Drunkard. It's me." she crouched beside the cyborg. Silver tried to rub his face, but then he realized that he was tied up. "Where am I lass?"

"On board Captain Amelia's. But at least you have me," she smiled as she gave the old cyborg a hug. Jim watched the two of them from where he stood, and he couldn't comprehend the feeling that was churning in his stomach.

"You keep on referring to this guy, Jimbo." she broke the hug and began, acting like she doesn't know who "Jimbo" is, "you were drunk badly."

"Methinks so too. I even thought I saw him on this ship…" Silver scanned the room and then noticed the figure standing in front of him, "Jimbo…"

"Ahoy, you old scallywag." Jim said casually as he gave a soft smile, hiding the churning emotion in his stomach.

"My would ya look at ya lad…" the cyborg was holding back his tears. "Shining his sails like a noble spacer."

"It is good to see you again," Jim approached and hugged the cyborg. "I've missed you badly, big guy."

"Me too, lad, me too." Silver responded Jim and his words were aquiver.

Morph came floating by, but he hesitated.

"Morphy!" Silver cried. He noticed the pink blob was nervous around him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta' scare ya like that."

Morph, upon hearing Silver's words, forgave him from his rash actions while he was drunk and stroked himself to the ex-pirate's cheek. The rays of dawn broke through the skylight as the two – and a pet – finally had a reunion since their adventures in Treasure Planet.

"Jim," Sethor called from upstairs, "Status report!"

Jim straightened himself up as he wiped a tear from his right eye. "He's sobered up now."

"Great," the blonde reptilian replied. "The captain has ordered the two of you to go see her for further instructions."

Jim and Canolin began walking away, but Silver called, "Jimbo! What is to happen ta' me?"

Jim stopped at his tracks, "I'm not sure," he turned around to see Silver's face, "But I'll try to talk to Captain Amelia about it."

**Author's note: Wow, two chapters in a day. I'm so sorry if both Jim and Mr. Silver were out of character in this chapter. But I swear, I don't know how a drunk John Silver is like or how Jim is like when he handles a girl that gets on his nerves. I'll find a way to do the two of them justice in the following chapters, promise! In the meantime, reviews are always nice.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Helpful Expirate

Chapter 4: The Helpful Ex-pirate

"We can finally send that conniving pirate to jail where he belongs." Captain Amelia began, "But at the meantime we still have carry on our mission at Kinapis and investigate about the Zeitmanipular."

Jim only gulped at the words that the captain said. Silver, who was directly at the bottom of the main deck, with the advantage of his cyborg ear was able to overhear what the captain said and smiled when she said the word "Zeitmanipular."

Canolin continued to listen to what the captain has to say, her plans on what to do to Silver, a few information from those who have escaped the raid, et cetera.

"If I may captain," Jim finally spoke. "I would like to file a complain on Ms. Ma'ir's ill behaviour when we were guarding-"

"Oh, ho now!" Canolin cut him off, "I was obviously still sitting around in the brig as the captain said, so don't say a thing about my so called "ill behavoiur," yes? Plus you get a bonus from me entertaining you with my lute while we were watching-"

"But you weren't even paying attention to-" Jim cuts Canolin off.

"I know what to do if a prisoner tries to escape!" Canolin retaliates by cutting Jim off.

"Stop it, both of you!" The captain said sternly. "Mr. Hawkins, a word with you in my office, please."

Canolin heaved a sigh when Jim and Captain Amelia walked to the captain's office, she heard a call from the brig.

"Caney lass!" Silver called from below. "I think I got a plan that can help me get off from these ropes." She nodded and walked down the stairs to the brig.

"Mr. Hawkins," the captain said as she closed the door to her private office. "There is a reason why I've assigned you to Ms. Ma'ir. I'm glad to know that she has proven to be a challenge for you."

"She definitely has, ma'am." Jim replied, "She did alright during the launch though, but she's really stubborn when I'm the one giving her orders. She always refer back to you for orders instead of me."

"The Academy is here to teach students leadership skills," said Captain Amelia. "I've noticed that you were lagging behind in this quality during your second year, and this may be a good time to hone that skill."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I've only got a few tips to share. You have to dominate your crew or they would dominate you. I trust that you can handle the situation from this point onwards." The captain wanted to dismiss Jim, but he then said, "Captain, as for Mr. Silver, can we please reconsider other options? I think he might prove invaluable during this trip."

"How did you get to know about this?" Canolin asked, obviously excited, as she knows how to get Silver out of his ropes.

"Rumours spread like wildfire, lass," Mr. Silver winked. Morph imitated Silver as he said, "spread like wildfire."

"I've gotta tell the captain," she snapped her fingers and before she could walk upstairs, the captain was already there, with Jim behind her. "Hi, Captain." she waved, feeling awkward.

"So, Mr. Hawkins, how do you think a cyborg like him can come in handy for our mission?"

Jim only swallowed down his saliva, not knowing how to respond to that, but Canolin, for once, saved his life by adding in "Mr. Silver knows about the Zeitmanipular."

Both of them gave a shocked look.

"Hello there, captain." Silver called out from where he was roped. "It is good ta' know that ya hired such a fine crew for a gracious mission such as-"

"Save your shallow compliments for later, Silver." the captain cut him off hardheartedly, "What do you know about the Zeitmanipular?"

Silver's tone became dark, "Aye, captain. This interesting little contraption was told in old pirate legends before. O' course, not as prevalent as that Treasure Planet myth, which did turned out to be true. This thing allows ya to control time. I don't know who those blasted ruffians were but me knows that its use is pursued by many who believe they can 'ave it. Many tried, many failed, until what I hear a Leland Hawkins discovered it by accident in a voyage."

"Do you know where he found it?" The captain asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, captain. In exchange for the information given, can I ask for freedom to work in the galley? No strings attached?"

The captain thought carefully. Then she said, "Release him." Jim and Silver were grateful for her actions. "But I'll still be keeping an eye on you. Mr. Hawkins, watch over the cyborg. Make sure he isn't planning to start another mutiny."

Jim untied the ropes that held John Silver back. When he was free, he finally gave both Jim and Canolin a good hug. Morph also celebrated by flying around the three of them happily chirping away. "Come on lads, let's grace the galley once again."

"Canolin has to get back to her post again soon," said Jim as he led the way to the galley.

"No way, mister, I'd rather spend time cooking and entertaining that to listen to you." Canolin gritted her teeth.

"Oh, come on lassie, playing stubborn again?" Silver asked.

"What? I can't take a person who's a head shorter than me seriously." she came back with a reply.

"Listen Cane," Silver held her shoulders, eyes looking down to Canolin, who was barely an inch shorter than Silver. "Jimbo here is a great person once ya get to know him. You should actually be listenin' instead of playing games. If ya get the wrong side of 'im, he may as well throw your lute overboard."

She shrieked at the idea of having Leslie thrown away. The lute was her prized possession ever since she began playing it when she was 5. She spoke to her lute, "he's on to us Leslie, we better be more careful than ever!" she plucked her lute tersely with a diminished scale, its music sounding dramatic.

"Caney, promise ya listen to Jimbo from now on. Ok?"

"A-aye, Mr. Silver, sir!" she saluted as Jim and Silver walked into the galley.

**Author's Note: Do you guys honestly think that Cane won't be as stubborn as before? Stick around to find out. In the meantime, do let me know if the captain sounds out of character, reviews are of course, very much appreciated. So click the button! Thanks again Welsh Gem and S.A.M. Focenca for the reviews!**

**Welsh Gem: I know, I got really bored seeing fangirls post stuff about Jim/OC and I barely could survive another chapter! And hooray for a drunken Silver! :D  
S.A.M: Thank you, I personally did try my hardest so it's good to know that they still sound in character :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lutist

Chapter 5: The Lutist and "How'd you get to know each other"s

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney. You know the drill.

"How did you get to know Canolin anyway?" Jim asked as he watched the cyborg effectively diced up rows of vegetables to prepare the soup for the other cook, who simply went by Lou.

"Ah! Jimbo, me arm!" Mr. Silver joked as he hid his real hand underneath his sleeve, then gave a full hearted laugh as he took out his hand before explaining, "I travelled with her father before, she was just about this height when I first saw her." he indicated with his hand, leveling it to his chest. "Now with her new height, I swear she could've been a different person!"

"I can't imagine her at that height either," said Jim as he took a seat on top of a side table. "Did you see the way she towered over me? How old was she when you saw her?"

"That lass was eleven when me first saw her," Silver used his mechanical arm as a hammer to soften the meat as directed by Lou. "It's a wonder how she always carried that lute of 'ers. I use that to threaten her every time she becomes feisty."

Morph recalled that one time when Silver threatened Canolin, and then he shape shifted himself into a tiny Silver, a tiny Canolin, a tiny lute, and an even tinier Morph. Morph mimicked Silver, "Morphy, take her lute away!" to which mini Morph took the tiny lute away from tiny Canolin's hands. Tiny Canolin tried chasing the tinier blob, but to no avail and began kneeling and begging tiny Silver to return her lute in an exaggerated manner, she was bawling, hugging tiny Silver's mechanical leg, "I promise I'll listen to you Mr. Silver!" before Morph shape shifted into a pink blob once again and began laughing with Jim.

"Aye, I sometimes wonder why that lass doesn't resemble her pap." said Silver as he wiped his oily fingers on the apron, "Maybe she took lots o' features from her mother?"

"Meaning to say that she looks nothing like her dad?" asked Jim as he bit on a purp fruit.

"Aye, lad." Silver reached for a pot and tossed its ingredients into a cauldron over hot fire. "Now, would ya like me bonzabeast stew for dinner? Lou, you don't mind me cooking my recipe?"

"Sure," said Lou, as she awaited Silver's directions on how to prepare it.

Jim could only ponder more about his biological father when Silver brought up the topic of Canolin's father. How in the Etherium was he able to accidentally discover it? He understood that not many people know of the immense power the Zeitmanipular had, because he's also never heard of it. He also began to wonder if his father is alive or not, from the looks of the recording, many have aborted their ship, some were wounded, and his dad's fate was unknown when the video was cut off.

Sethor dismissed Canolin from her duties and the first thing she wanted to do was to go to the galley. She trod down to where the aromatic smell of soup began to fill her lungs. "Mmm," she silently muttered and took the stairs down to the galley. "What's cooking, Silver?"

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked before Silver could answer her question.

"The captain sent me here, is that a problem?" she raised her voice in response to Jim.

Jim only raised his eyebrow, detecting that Canolin may be lying.

Canolin only sighed, "Your reptilian friend has set me FREE." she threw her arms open and tiptoed on her right foot, mimicking a pixie flying free to emphasize the word "free." She lost her balance and then finally said, "Ok, seriously, what's cooking, Silver?"

"Bonzabeast stew, Crest soup, Racrusian boar with a side of qice, lass!" Mr. Silver added finishing touches for his bonzabeast stew before he took a soupspoon and gave it a taste. He closed his eyes in satisfaction of his longtime masterpiece. He offered the stew to both Jim and Canolin, to which the two of them took them gratefully. Cane immediately gulped down the thick stew and cheered, "I can't wait for dinner already!"

Jim took a spoonful of his stew, then stood up, "I'm going to go take some air. In the meantime, Canolin, just…stay here with Silver, ok?"

"For once I'm pretty happy with what you're telling me to do," Canolin laughed as she picked up her lute. "May I play a tune to accompany your awesome cooking, old man?"

Silver laughed and nodded at Canolin and before Jim knew it, it was almost like revelry in the galley as Silver took Lou by her arm and began dancing crazily to the upbeat tune. Canolin hopped around to the beat of her music and swayed herself around, chanting loudly with Silver and they roistered and laughed merrily. Lucky for them they had all finished cooking or else they'd have to rush to prepare the food. Some of the crew became curious as they all were dismissed one by one by the captain and walked down the galley where the noise came from.

The sun had set a while ago; Jim only took in the sights of the dark Etherium and continued to ponder about his father. He didn't know how many minutes – perhaps an hour – had flown by as he stood by the side of the deck. Before he could get even deeper into his thoughts, the captain broke in, "What are you doing here Mr. Hawkins? I've assigned you to keep an eye on Mr. Silver."

Jim straightened up, "I've assigned the duty to Ms. Ma'ir, ma'am."

"You are not to pass on your duty to another crewmember without my permission." the Captain spoke sternly. "And for that, your actions have been taken down and your marks are deducted."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'll attend to Mr. Silver shortly." Jim hastily headed back to the main hatch, but to Jim's surprise, Captain Amelia placed an arm on his shoulder to stop him, "Mr. Hawkins, I know your relation to Leland Hawkins."

Jim turned around to face the captain.

"I don't normally show this side of me, but I know what's going through your mind about your father. We'll find a way out. But please don't make the same mistake again."

To which Jim gratefully responded, "Yes, ma'am."

Little did they know that Canolin was eavesdropping on the two of them as she was asked to bring Jim down to the galley for dinner. When she noticed Jim was heading to the galley she quickly tiptoed back downstairs and pretended she was getting herself a bowl of stew.

Jim walked downstairs nonchalantly and resumed eating his stew.

After the students and crew had their fill, Jim went back on deck and saw Canolin and Silver chatting away at the side.

"How was Jim like when he sailed with you?" Canolin asked as she sipped water from a cup.

"You'd be surprised, lass. He wasn't this fine when we first met," said Silver. "I had to fix 'im up, being a renegade that he is. I've knocked all tha' I knew to his head. Didn't think he'd be this fine now." He cracked a smile.

"Gee, now I wish I cold use the Zeitmanipular to make sure he doesn't turn into Mr. Bossy-pants here." Canolin eyed Jim as he approached the two of them. "Then he'd be able to taste a bit of his medicine."

Before Jim could speak, Silver added in as he chuckled, "No need fer that, lass. I've dosed 'im enough of that when we were in da' Legacy."

Jim crossed his arms and gave a smirk at that, courtesy of Sarah Hawkins. "Now, at least we hear some sense."

"You can't keep that attitude forever, Hawkins." Canolin retorted, "The captain spared me of any puishment. You're gonna go DOWN one day!" She began gesturing her fingers pointing downwards repeatedly, "Down, down, down, down-"

"I'll throw your lute overboard," Jim said that one sentence that spelled doom for Canolin, who then replied "Ok maybe not," in return. She immediately hugged her lute in a protective manner and gestured an I'm-watching-you-closely-you-lute-murderer with her fingers as she backed out to the crew's quarters. Little did she know that Frieda was watching her with her stern golden eyes, disapproving of her feats of stubbornness in front of Jim Hawkins. She began to suspect something's up with that human girl and just walked backwards, disappearing into the shadows.

"Am I really that bossy, Silver?" Jim asked the cyborg to break the silence.

"I wouldn't know, lad," Silver shook his head. "She still seemed to act like eleven even if I missed 'er teen years. Fiestier than e'er."

Jim sighed and placed a hand on his neck. He leaned against the railing, lost in thoughts again. Without him knowing, he unconsciously mumbled out a "I can't believe this mission involved my father." To which Silver overheard it with his cyborg ear of his.

Silver sighed sympathetically, "'Tis must be hard on ya, eh Jimbo?" He gently placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. But Jim shook it off, "I don't wanna talk about it." and he trod away, not wanting to ruin his "father"-son relationship with Silver now that Leland is back in the picture.

**Author's Note: I personally enjoyed typing out Morph's imitating scene of tiny Silver and tiny Caney. **

**EDIT: Yep, Canolin's still stubborn as ever.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Asteroid Field

Chapter 6: The Asteroid Field

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet = Disney's

WARNING: this chapter may contain violent parts for 9 - 11 year old kids. If you're squeamish, skip the last part of the story where Cane is counting her scars.

"Load the crates to the hull!" Jim told a crewmember while he was yawning.

"You don't look so good, mate," Sethor watched his partner rub his eyes as he placed the ropes down. Jim had eye bags for sleeping late yesterday, even Morph had to turn into various instruments to wake Jim up today. "Speaking of which, where's the lutist?"

They stormed into the crew's berth to notice a female figure still sleeping in her hammock. No wonder they couldn't find her during breakfast. It's been more than a week and yet she's been persistent with this bad habit. Morph, under the direction of Jim, sighed and shape shifted into a horn and began honking away.

"Fifteen more minutes," Canolin groaned.

"Canolin! You've overslept!" Jim shook her.

"Fine, ten more minutes…" she shifted to cover her face into her pillow.

"No more, just get up already," Jim began shaking her shoulders, and at one point he shook too hard that she fell on the floor, hard.

"Hey! No one shakes me off my hammock like that!" she yelled, eye bags were also apparent on her face. "Don't you ever consider other people's well being especially if they're a bard playing till late night?" She referred to her previous night – past curfew for the students – where she managed to entertain the entire crew of RLS Lyra down at the galley with her lute playing and storytelling with Silver.

Jim pointed angrily to his face, indicating his eye bags due to the fact he couldn't sleep comfortably last night from the noise "Excuse me?" Morph was still shape shifting into different band instruments, from a cymbal to a bass drum. "It's ok Morph, she's up already." The pink blob sighed and tucked himself back into Jim's white coat.

"How many days 'til we reach the shore of Kinapis?" Mr. Silver asked Lou as he gathered up the dirty dishes to be washed by a cabin boy.

She signaled with her hand the number 8.

"I see. Methinks eight is a lucky number, eh lass?" he smiled. "This blasted ship and ya is lucky to have me around. Have ya ever heard of what the device really is?"

Lou shook her head.

John Silver gave a chuckle and went on to continue his story.

"I know,"

Canolin replied as she tossed out the unwanted food overboard. "Coming right there, mister." She ran back to the galley, placed the pot on a table, and then went on to shift a few barrels away begrudgingly as directed by Jim, who obviously used "throwing her lute overboard" as a threat.

"Captain!" the crew atop the crow's nest called out after looking through his telescope, "We're approaching an asteroid field!"

"Fasten your lifelines and secure all sails everybody!" Captain Amelia ordered.

"Piece of cake," Canolin silently muttered, knowing she's been through such a thing before. She thought it was still quite dumb that not all ships today have upgraded their shields into force fields that can be turned on and off, as and when it is needed. Captain Amelia then directed Frieda to shoot at any incoming debris with the laser cannon. Jim, Seth, Cane and Ross climbed on the shrouds of the Mizzenmast to secure the upper topsail. Frieda didn't notice a huge asteroid crashed onto the top part of the Mizzenmast where the four of them were, the pole broke and the four of them came crashing down to the deck, each one of them shrieked before they hit the deck with a lot of pressure due to their height.

Jim winced in pain, and he heard a female voice, and it took him a while to register that it was Canolin's, calling "Ian? I mean, JIM! Where are you?"

He crawled out of the sail and replied, "I'm right here."

"Are you ok?" she ran to the port of the ship where Jim was trying to stand up. She gasped when she saw that his coat was stained with a small patch of blood on his right elbow from the fall. "By heavens we've gotta fix that!" she took Jim's hand carefully and rolled up his sleeve. She panicked like she was overreacting to a minor injury that Jim received. Her instincts was telling her that Jim should be attended to when she saw that the others who fell didn't have any blood stains on their uniforms.

"Calm down, will you!" Jim retaliated. When he saw Canolin's injury he also gave out a gasp, "I'm ok but you should see to yourself first!" He wondered what was up with her until he noticed that her injury was the source of her temporarily losing her mind.

She nodded briefly before the world that was blurring around her, and then gave a sigh when she knows that Ian – wait no, Jim – was ok as she collapsed on the floor. She didn't know that she fell on the deck headfirst when that asteroid debris broke the mast, and her head wound was deeper than the others who landed on their elbow, feet, or limbs first. Where she landed, a big red patch formed on the wooden surface.

The twilight of the Etherium glimmered through the window of the ward. The wounded human girl slowly blinked her eyes open and moaned. She felt the bandage on her head and then looked up to see a figure towering over her.

"Silver?" she spoke softly, "What happened?"

"Ya fell head down when an asteroid crashed to the mast, lassie." Silver explained as he gave a sympathetic look to Canolin, "Ya've hit your head pretty hard there."

"Oh," she muttered, then sat up abruptly as she remembered the other three who fell, "What about the rest, where's my brother? IAN!" she cringed when a shock of pain entered her head.

"Now, now, lass. Just rest, the other's fine now." Silver gently pushed her down to the bed again. "And you don't have a brother on board."

"The Captain has ordered you to stay in here until you've fully recovered from your fractured skull." The second mate repeated the Captain's orders.

Canolin was surprised to hear how serious the injury sounded, "How bad is it?" she questioned.

"Not too much, they're just hairline. You should be able to heal in a week's time according to the doctor, give or take."

She heaved a sigh of frustration; her head was aching from the injury. "Is Leslie here?"

"Ain't surprised ya asked, lass," said the cyborg as he handed the solar lute to her. She only picked on the strings softly, some notes sounded off-tune. But one cannot blame her. Playing the lute while sitting upright or standing is quite different when lying down let alone bed ridden from a head injury.

"It's getting dark, Mr. Silver," the second mate spoke, indicating that he should get cooking soon.

"Aye," the cyborg replied as he stood up from the chair that was beside Canolin's bed, "Tell ya something lass, I'll cook up yer favorites, York-style brew with a side of qice, upnbun soup, and a dessert of purp pie, what d'ya say?"

"Sounds great." Canolin looked up where she lay, "Cook it the way I like it too." she closed her eyes to try and get rid of the headache as the last rays of sunset sank from the Etherium's horizon.

First, she registered that she made an error addressing Jim as Ian, her biological brother, whom she haven't seen for so long. She suppressed the feeling of guilt that was beginning to crawl up on her as she mentally added this injury to her list. She rolled up the sleeve of her grey tunic to start counting her scars. Six lines of scars were found up her upper arms from flogging, a few big patch of scars crawled down from the left side of her chest to the waist from being pushed out of the house and she fell into the street, she rolled up her brown pants of her right leg and counted a deep cut she intentionally inflicted upon herself with a kitchen knife, and she lost count from there. "I shouldn't bore myself with my pains."

**Author's Note: Silver is such a softie **** Anyway, I don't really have much to say other than I've been neglecting characters like Sethor and Ross. Just so you know, Seth is a reptilian (memory refresher) and Ross is a hybrid alien, I've yet to decide how he looks like. This is why they aren't as badly injured as Jim and Canolin. I'll probably elaborate on Ross at later chapters. If anyone thinks that Caney's having too much of the spotlight please say so! Reviews are awesome by the way.**

**(Reviewer thanks for "The Lutist and Unnecessary Roister" v1)**

**Welsh Gem: I totally know how you feel about girls like that, haha. You'll never know if she would kick her parent's *****ehem***** she probably doesn't even want to see them anyway.**

**S.A.M: I'll definitely touch on the other characters in the upcoming chapters now that Canolin is out of action XD I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I got my idea of pointed ears from well, elfish creatures, lol. I thought it would be quite cool.**

**ps: Those who can figure out where qice and upnbun came from gets a free virtual cookie!**

**EDIT: I've modified the aftermath scene of Jim and Canolin a little bit, since this chapter is now placed ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Four Days

Chapter 7: The Last Four Days

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney. Fan-fiction and original characters © amalimrock/me

Frieda adjusted her frilly draping sash – she wears them with her form fitting white uniform everyday since the students have freedom to accessorize according to the school's dress code – and topped her black captain's tricorn hat properly. She was pretty frustrated for missing the asteroid that hit Jim and the crew from the Mizzenmast. The captain, of course, had told Frieda off; she failed to be able to neutralize the asteroid with the laser cannon before it crashed into the ship and this cost her valuable marks for the exam. She was surprised that Jim wasn't there to back her up, but Ross did. He didn't care that he also had to have marks deducted for "illogically trying to take the blame away from someone who was responsible."

She hasn't seen Canolin in action for four days, which she felt was a good thing because it left her space to approach Jim. But surprisingly, she hasn't found the courage to do so. Was it because of the guilt she had for causing him a bruised shoulder and scarred elbow? She also became suspicious that Canolin has a crush on Jim; her exotic golden eyes would stare in envy every now and then when they see the two of them talking, and that act Canolin pulled off after she fell from the yard, what was she on about? She must have hit her head pretty hard on the deck huh? But now that she isn't here, she should at least approach…

"Don't take it too hard on yourself," Ross approached from behind Frieda and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you helping the crew fix the solar sail?"

"Hey, nothing wrong with taking a break, right?" the leopard hybrid shrugged as he stroked his long clean-blonde hair from his face and leaned on the Mainmast near Frieda. Frieda shifted unconsciously, feeling uncomfortable around Ross. They only became partners this year after one of her close friends dropped out of the Interstellar Academy, and his presence often intimidated her even if he was trying to be a gentleman. Ross was a tall person, very well built as well, but this wasn't the reason why she felt intimidated by him. It was something else and she couldn't find what it really is. Was it his tone of voice that he used to speak with her? Was it the piercing gaze he had with his green cat eyes? She only looked up to where Jim was, trying to catch a glimpse of his sky blue eyes that meant the entire world for Frieda.

The mast was getting repaired, lucky for the crew all of the parts of the mast was on board so the ship can still be fixed to full power. Seth passed a hammer to Jim and hammered a part of the wood into place. "That should hold it." he marveled at the fixed slot of the mast, and the top and last part is now ready to be placed into it. Barriers of metallic poles were built around the Mizzenmast with the idea of an inverted pyramid so that there was still ample space left on the deck. A four-armed crew was struggling – even though his size suggested that he had the strength of 10 human beings – to carry the top of the Mizzenmast to the slot. Sethor approached the big fellow and held the other end of the pole.

"Thanks Mr. Valiente," the four-armed alien was grateful. His deep voice and figure was reminiscent of the Legacy's four-armed pirate crew during Jim's voyage to Treasure Planet, only that this one was a thousand times more polite. More crewmates approached the two of them as they set the pole on top of the slot. When it was ready, Jim gave the cue and they placed the pole securely. An ant-like crewmember used his exoskeleton hands to drill the pole on all four sides into place efficiently and tightened all nuts into bolts in place immediately.

"Looks like the mast is done!" Seth cheered and the rest of the crew followed along. One of them suggested that they drink on rum tonight, but don't they always.

"We still have to take down the barriers," Jim commented, attempting to burst the spirit of the crew.

"We'll do that after lunch," one of them replied laughing as they crawled down to the deck as they heard Lou ringing the bell that signified lunchtime.

Jim wasn't feeling that hungry yet. He rolled up his sleeve and took a look at his now healed scar on his elbow. "What was Canolin on about that time?" He looked towards Seth, and Seth also returned his gaze, "I guess its what the elder siblings always do." Seth explained. "Trust me, sometimes I also get worried if my little sister Rainel fell off her solar skaters."

"I thought she was a single child?" Jim asked, unsure of Canolin's background.

"I think so," Seth replied unsurely. "She just told me that she was the only kid in her adopted family."

"Canolin's adopted?" Jim was surprised he didn't know about this. "I guess you learn something new everyday."

Seth let a small laugh escape from his mouth as he packed up his tools.

"Hey! Get your sorry butts down the galley straight away! Lunch is served!" Canolin seemed fine now that her scar has healed, which was faster than expected.

"I'm actually getting my hunger pangs, Jim. Shall we?" Seth asked nicely.

"As you say so, Valiente, as you say." Jim smirked as he climbed down the ladder and then approached the tall girl. "What did the doc say?"

"I'm right as rain, with a deaf ear towards a certain person called James Pleiades Hawkins."

"If you were deaf then why did you answer my question?" Jim snapped back at her.

"SAY WHAT?" Canolin asked loudly pretending to be deaf.

"LET'S JUST EAT!" Jim shouted back at a louder volume, pushing her towards the main hatch down to the galley.

"Alright, land lubbers!" John Silver said jokingly, "'ere's some leftovers from yesterday's dinner! Lunar Eclipses, Caresian grubs and there's more qice and upnbun soup comin' right up!" the ex-pirate brought up a giant bowl of upnbun soup and placed it at a corner table. He poured one into a bowl and handed it to Lou to serve the crew.

"Food, glorious food!" Canolin cheered as she immediately swigged her upnbun soup and took a few more gulps to finish it off. "Oh I feel so good with such heartwarming soup, Silver, I can start a revelry!"

Instantly the crowd cheered at the suggestion of another roister, suggesting more dancing and the like, and the galley instantly became a madhouse just like the few nights ago when the student's sleep was disturbed.

"Play us yer best tune, lad! 'Tis a fine day indeed to 'ave another round of roister." Silver replied.

"For the fixed masts and my healed head!" Canolin whipped up another cheer from the crowd. Jim could only roll his eyes in frustration as he ate into the grubs and qice; it's going to be a messy day once again, and that would keep the cabin boy busy wiping the place clean once again.

**Author's Note: I just had to think of names for Seth's siblings. So here goes: Hathor (boy), Aeleor (boy), Vional (girl), Sethor (duh), Fawnar (boy), Yokael (girl), Okagor (boy), Laeseal (girl), Rainel (girl), Ryanor (boy), Velenor (boy), Katiel (girl), Bel-tor/liel (gender undetermined.) I feel awesome naming them all. Reviews are nice and I thank you in advance for reviewing. **

**EDIT: half of this chapter is basically edited :P**


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

Chapter 8: The Talk On Girls And Broken Families

It was past curfew and there was still unnecessary merrymaking coming from the galley. Jim found it hard to sleep – and it's not just because of the noise. The thoughts of his father still haunt his head even if it had been 3 days left until they reach port – and he decided to take some air again on the deck as he sneaked his way up the stairs, careful not to make any sound that can wake the students up. As soon as he was on deck, he saw Canolin, still strumming her lute; the volume was adjusted so that it doesn't disturb the silence of the Etherium's air around her. What would she be doing up here alone?

"You still have an audience down there, you know." Jim approached her.

"Just…catching a solar breeze." Canolin explained herself; her eyes were still gazing at the stars. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"The noise next door," said Jim as he rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing beside Canolin where she was sitting on a barrel. To be honest, Jim was surprised that Canolin didn't make any defiant remarks like "get away from me" or "go to sleep kiddo", and unconsciously it showed in his face.

"Hey, it's not like I'm obnoxious all the time." Canolin responded as she put her lute down. "You know…that girl who takes charge on starboard…she's pretty for her race."

Jim just gave a shrug and said nothing.

"Are you two dating?" Canolin asked.

"Heck, no!" Jim denied it with a tone of shock. "Frieda? Are you nuts? What makes you think that?"

"Of course, the silver haired, bronze skinned one! She obviously likes you or something." Canolin couldn't help but to smile teasingly.

"How can you be sure?" Jim questioned.

"Just trust a 20 year old girl. Emphasis, girl!"

"Well, I don't like her. I mean, I do like her as a friend, but not in the other-"

"Oh," Canolin stroked her cheek, "So now you want advice on chasing away a girl eh?"

"Wait, what?"

"Number one, talk dirty and disgusting things in front of her, two, act shallow, and be shallow, three, don't be yourself, four-" Canolin was cut off while she tried listing, gesturing with fingers.

"I don't need girl advice!" Jim could only look away shrugging, "Can we not talk about this?"

Canolin gave a good laugh before shrugging as well, "Sure, Ian." as she patted Jim on the shoulder.

Jim looked at her weird when she said the wrong name, which she quickly corrected her error, "I mean, Jim."

Jim could only roll his eyes wondering, "Where did that come from? Don't tell me her mind isn't working right because of her fall."

After a moment of silence, Canolin finally thought of another topic, "I'm sorry to say this. But I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on you and the captain at one time last week, about your dad."

Jim gave an austere glare at Canolin, unsure where this conversation would take them.

"But you're not alone," Canolin continued. "I also came from a broken family – I ran away from home."

Jim's glare softened and his jaw dropped slightly, which should probably explain how she was adopted. He continued to listen to what Canolin had to say.

"My real parents sucked, always drunk, beat me around, and I never get any love from them." She leaned against the railing slightly, "So I ran away when I was 9. It was pure luck when I managed to meet Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir when I was still playing the lute down the street, working for money."

She briefly recalled that event:

"Where are your parents little girl?" Mrs. Ma'ir knelt beside the girl who adorned a dirty dress.

She could only shake her head.

The midget couple whispered in their ear for a while, discussing private matters as the girl continued to play a depressing tune, then the short man took out his green top hat and turned around to say, "How would you like to be adopted, girl?"

Her face lifted up, unable to find the words to say and broke down in tears, leaning on Mr. Ma'ir's chest.

"I can never forget the day that my dad – adoptive dad – had changed my life." She looked at her solar lute briefly before continuing. "But I do have a regret from running away."

"What is it?" Jim became curious.

"My little brother, Ian," she sharply looked away from Jim and sniffed. "He was two weeks shy of turning one years old. I don't know how he's doing right now. I bet he can never forgive me for failing to be his big sister. I thought that running away could solve things, but at that time I didn't think that it could…you know, hurt anyone…" she finally looked into Jim's eyes slowly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "My dad wanted a boy, and I tried becoming that, but sometimes the memory of my little brother really bugs me and I can't help it! I'm not a man! I'm worse than a woman, I'm just…a coward…" she rubbed her tears off and tried to straighten herself up, "I don't know how to fix things. I don't think my brother will even remember me or even forgive me! I don't know if he's also abused like I was which I should have been there to protect him, or if he is still alive, or…" she paused briefly as she was at a loss of words and rolled herself up, her head sank toward her legs and began sobbing.

This explained why she wore a pensive look when she gazed at the stars, and it took Jim aback. What if his father was just like Canolin and was actually trying to find a way to make it up to him and his mother? What Canolin had just fessed up really made Jim think twice about wanting to slap his father in the face as soon as he sees him. Jim gave careful reconsideration before he sat up on the railing and pat Canolin on the shoulder. "It's ok, Canolin. I do hope that he forgives you if you see him again."

"You think?" she looked up at Jim abruptly. "I doubt you'd forgive your father for running away too."

"Well," Jim was shocked and tried to find the right words to say, "After hearing your story, I think I would. I mean it's just trying to see from their point of view more than anything right?"

"Yeah, but will he even empathize?" she hopped off the barrel whilst holding her lute, "I don't even know how to play a role as an elder sister, I keep trying but it isn't coming out the way I want it. My adoptive family doesn't have siblings."

"The role will come," Jim reassured her as he stepped down to the deck. "At the meantime, I think you should really sleep it off, or just continue partying." He nudged her in the direction of the staircase, and she walked down, but stopped halfway, "Jim, you really remind me of a younger brother I still dearly miss," and she trudged down, rubbing her eyes either out of tiredness or from excess tears.

Jim sighed. He was lost at his thoughts once again. But now that he thinks of his father he finally thought of maybe forgiving him for his past actions if he can explain himself the way Canolin did. Maybe he ran away because he thought it could solve whatever problems he was facing, but he never thought of the dire consequences. Maybe he should forgive him. After all, Jim had fixed himself up pretty nicely when Silver took over the fatherly role. This caused Jim to not be able to sleep all the more.

**Author's Note: Aww, Caney has a soft side to her…I know, I know, this is diverging from the actual action of the story, but I did say that Canolin played an important role to Jim, didn't I? I'm sure all the shallow guys are yawning at the sentimental part (sexist, lol), but for the rest of you when you review, DO TELL if this scene at least cut through your heart no matter how solid it is! I would feel accomplished. **

**(Reviewer thanks for: The Helpful Expirate v1)**

**Welsh Gem: She indeed has warmed up. Thanks for being such a loyal reader! (you too, S.A.M.)**

**ps: If you were in Jim's shoes, how would you go about helping Canolin out? (Don't count the fact that your father ran away from home before you were a teen)**

**EDIT: the order of this chapter has shifted into the last few days of voyage**


	9. Chapter 9: The Investigation

Chapter 9: The Investigation

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney. The rest © me

Canolin's confession last night made her feel a bit better about Jim. She didn't feel so awkward getting ordered by someone younger than her now that she had admitted who Jim reminded her of. She was now helping the crew fix the solar sails. She carelessly sewed up the torn parts of the sails together. Captain Amelia strode by to watch the crew. "Ms Ma'ir, I don't believe that would hold the sails together firmly."

She groaned, "I stink at sewing."

"Pass me the needle," the captain ordered and Canolin did just as she was told. The captain efficiently stitched the two sides together without a single drop of sweat. Canolin stared in awe, she never thought that the captain was the housewife type, and the captain replied to that stare, "I have four kids."

Canolin had a momentary epiphany and let out an "Ooooooh" and Morph, being cheeky as always, mimicked her. By sunset, the sail was up and running again. The students and crew at the stern marveled at their work and the ship began to gain speed once the solar sails became functional again.

By nightfall, Canolin was resting by the side of the deck, swirling her cup of purp juice, something that she didn't do every night onboard. She never really noticed the cabin boy before until she realized he was Neo-Sidhe like her adoptive parents. Without knowing her strength, purp juice spilled out the cup and dripped on the deck. She slipped out the words, "Oh man, I'm sorry."

"I've got it," the little man had an Irish accent and he ran over to where Canolin was standing.

"It's ok, kiddo, I'll clean this up myself," Canolin mildly teased him as she took a piece of cloth from the Neo-Sidth and began cleaning the spilled juice.

"Hey!" he grunted, "I'm older than I look you eejit girl, I'm 37!"

"Whoa, chillax," she held her hands up, "It's not like you see a middle aged man who looks like a ten year old everyday." she continued to tease him despite the fact she knew Neo-Sidths age slower than humans. She stood up, and saw that his height was slightly above her thigh, a few inches shorter than Mr. Ma'ir. The dwarf stood up, snatched the cloth from her hand, and then gave a kick to Canolin's leg, "Blaggarding gas man!" as he stormed back to where he stopped swabbing.

Canolin shrieked in pain, then wondered "gas _man_?" She has never heard her parents use those kinds of words, or maybe they toned down on their usage ever since she has been adopted.

Three days past swiftly and they finally reached Kinapis. The entire crew was split up to three directions like how they were separated from bow to stern on the RLS Lyra. Jim's team was ordered to investigate the bar where Leland last stop was before he left and the raid happened. The rest investigated the motel where Leland stayed the night before leaving and the captain's group traced the pathways that Leland's group took. Only the cabin boy and the second mate were asked to guard the ship.

Morph got excited as soon as he entered the bar but Jim stopped the blob from trying to get any drinks, he knows how Morph is like when he has too much sugar.

Ross began questioning the bartender, he briefly explained that it wasn't his shift when he questioned if he knew of a human who had brown hair, blue eyes and looks a bit like Jim. "Way to go, Ross…" Frieda thought in her head, as she illustrated how Leland looked like on her notepad. "Comparing a victim of a raid to that of Jim." When the other bartender stepped in, Frieda cut in front of Ross and questioned in a serious tone, "Was this man in your bar two weeks ago?"

The bartender was shaken by that sudden question. "Why, yes. He was." she answered uneasily.

"What did he do? Was he holding anything unusual or suspicious?"

The bartender was quivering from the questions thrown at her and only mumbled.

"Take your time, miss. Catch a breath first while I talk to my colleague." Ross calmed her down and he turned to face Frieda, "Frieda, we shouldn't try to scare the witnesses away-"

"I'm trying to do my job!" Frieda exclaimed. Everyone at the bar was now looking at her awkwardly. Jim then approached her, "What's wrong Frieda? Is something bugging you?"

"Well," now she had problems trying to explain herself, "That asteroid- I mean, it's not just that, I don't know how to say. Ross? Canolin? No it's not…"

"I know what you mean," Jim reassured her. "It's ok. My arm's fine and Canolin is healed completely. Don't worry too much about it."

Frieda's heart melted and she sighed gratefully. But the way he mentioned Canolin had bugged her, and Ross's attitute also bugged her. But then again, Jim's reassurance still managed to flush all of that away. She then approached the bartender where Ross was investigating her.

"When he asked for a pint of beer, I saw him from the corner of my eye he was holding this strange black thing. It looked metallic, like hematite, it had pointy edges like," she gestured with her finger "that, and it jutted out evenly. From one corner it looked like a six-pointed star, and at another it looks like five. He was twisting one of the sides around where numbers appeared, but other than that it seemed to do nothing."

Frieda began sketching what the bartender was describing; she gave two interpretations of it, and then showed it to her. The bartender pointed out the second one. Frieda then commented, "It's a Stellated Dodecahedron." She added details and notes of what part of the device can be turned, cranked, and whatnot, then labeled the top page "The Zeitmanipular." She was glad that now there is a rough idea of how that device may look like and which knob could function as a dial and another could project a portal or just teleport the user to the desired time and place. But before they could continue questioning, the cabin boy burst out from the doors and ran to the crew franctically.

"What's up Mr. Te'ul?" Canolin questioned. Apparently she learnt of his name when he wasn't temperamental with her.

"It's Baron! He's…I don't know, vanished from me sight when I looked, its like some shadow went past him and he disappeared."

"Shadow? Bah, he could've just taken a pee or something." Canolin commented, laying off the worried expression on Te'ul's face.

"You gobshite!" he kicked Canolin's leg angrily again, to which Canolin shrieked again and hopped with one leg while recklessly massaging her hurt leg, "He's taken a Jimmy before we've come 'ere!"

Now it was Jim's turn to question his slang, "What?"

"Ya muppet boy! It means he went to the jacks and pee'd!" He then took a seat on the bar and called the bartender, "I need a bevvie."

Canolin deduced that he wanted a beer and pulled the midget out of the seat with her hands, "Now you're acting like a gobshite! Asking for a drink when the captain's second mate disappeared?"

"I need a bevvie when I'm cheesed off!" he flailed his arms and legs and kicked wildly in the air. "Put me down you eejit girl!"

"Stop farting around, you dope!" Canolin struggled to keep the dwarf in place, apparently she picked up "farting around" from the little man during the last two days of voyage, "We have to tell the captain!" The rest of the crew agreed with her decision and began walking out of the bar, franctically trying to look out for Captain Amelia. Only Frieda, Ross, and Sethor stayed behind to continue asking about Leland and possibly other people who have come here to search for the device.

**Author's Note: This was such a fun chapter to write! I definitely enjoyed including Irish slang (and a Cockney Rhyme) into Te'ul's speech when he's angry. Frieda, Frieda…SPOILER: you'll never get the human boy, END SPOILER, because that's how life is, and extremely therapeutic in my current situation too, MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Reviews are awesome people!**

**(Reviewer thanks for "The Asteroid field" v1)**

**Welsh Gem: I never really thought of Frieda/Seth, I was actually thinking Ross/Frieda, so, which is better? Seth or Ross?**

**ps: crazy idea - Ma'ir/Te'ul? ANYONE? This is so wrong, but oh so funny (but human to Neo-Sidth relationships don't really work out in theory)**

**EDIT: introduction to the chapter is edited.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Enemy's Movements

Chapter 10: The Enemy's Movements

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. Just the story & original characters

Captain Amelia called back the entire crew on board the ship for an earlier emergency meeting than planned. It was heard that Mr. Baron, her second mate, had gone missing. The cabin boy, Mr. Te'ul, knowing that he was in danger of "disappearing" quickly ran and found Jim's team at the bar to tell them the news. They then searched for the Captain's investigative group and then her decision made them all come here onboard once again.

"Search the entire boat for any evidence," that was her first order.

After thirty minutes, every nook and cranny of the boat has been checked and double checked, and there was no sign of any stray evidence of a kidnapper, but it was still likely that Baron was kidnapped by a mysterious thug. From the search, not only have Mr. Baron went missing, firearms were also missing, the engines of the ship have been tampered, and so were supplies and cash! How was that all possible?

They sat on the long table, an awkward silence soon followed. The captain massaged her temples trying to figure out what to do, "I can easily call the ISA board to send in arms, supplies and more spare cash, but that would take weeks! Blast it all!" she slammed her fist on the table. Mr. Cunningham, the first mate then raised a question, "How could it be possible that pirates were able to sabotage us and not leave anything behind?"

The people fell silent once more, until Silver finally figured, "The Zeitmanipular…" he spoke in a grim voice, "Methinks they, whoe'er they are, has got it."

"That sounds deductively valid, but the other question is why? What do they want from us?"

"Outlaws are ruthless, what do ya think?" Silver replied sounding darker than before, which was completely different from his usual sugarcoated words. His thoughts were obviously depressing, thinking that "they" could be targeting this crew for a specific reason. Since this crew was set out on a voyage to investigate, "they" must have known about this from going to the future, so they're changing the course of the future by tampering of what is "now". These people, they may just want to stop any form of resistance, making them invincible to do whatever it is they want. They may be even worse than the pirates that were told in the legends; after all, you can control the flow of history with just the use of the Zeitmanipular. No wonder the forefathers wanted to make sure that no one had it. Unfortunately, their so-called "secret" place wasn't so secret anymore when Leland found it. Another puzzling thing was why had they spared our lives when they could all kill us? He noticed the worried look of the crew and student's faces; they could possibly be thinking the same thing. Morph even let out a soft whimper from Jim's coat pocket. The entire atmosphere of the crew was gloomy.

"So this is it, huh?" Teresa, the helmsman spoke. "It's the beginning of the end."

"Don't be daft, Ms. Patti." the captain spoke. "I could negotiate with the ISA to send them faster, if it can take three days, we might still be able to catch up to the enemy."

From the information gathered by Seth, Frieda and Ross, the enemy was a band of malevolent aliens from the Azarath star system – and the students figured it out from a few lessons on extra-solar and extra-etheric life. They weren't the smartest of aliens, but they were definitely brutal. They took over other star systems like Enderox, the now dead star system Pelusa, and Chisuko. This entire Etherium could be next now that they had the Zeitmanipular, which makes travel a lot easier and evidence a lot harder to find. But since they weren't smart, they actually announced their threat to the Etherium in the bar just a week ago, why did they choose the bar? That was unknown.

"Hang on, does anyone realize that tomorrow is Hollow's day?" Canolin spoke, trying to lighten up the situation. "You know…All Souls day, Halloween, Samhain?"

Everyone let out a groan, some hit their heads against the table, others hid their faces with their hands, all of them wondering why Canolin spoke of festivity when the situation was bad. The captain spoke, "Ms. Ma'ir, I feel that this is a completely inappropriate time-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hear me out guys," she held her hands out and stood up, "I'm sorry for cutting you off captain, but I have an idea. Hollow's day isn't just children camouflaging with the dead to blend in with the dead souls that are released tomorrow, in this part of the Etherium near my home planet, guising is practiced. People go around chanting rhymes, telling tall tales, and sing and dance and play music or whatever. Garner, what do you get from guising in the streets?"

"Money?" Te'ul answered meekly.

"Exactly!" Canolin snapped her fingers, "So if we all go guising, we might be able to raise enough to buy all the arms, supplies and if we have more, we can upgrade the ship too!"

Everybody's face turned to a smile when they had hope, they all turned to look at Captain Amelia Doppler, "Ms. Ma'ir, I think that is an excellent idea. However, does everyone on board agree to your idea?"

Ma'ir gulped, she just thought of some of the gruffy men who just don't have what it takes to sing, dance, play an instrument, or look good chanting rhymes. Ross then spoke out, "Can we do odd jobs instead?"

"Good alternative, Mr. Gilbert." Captain Amelia approved that idea.

"If I may captain, odd jobs aren't particularly popular during Hollow's day. The people prefer giving out their cash to guisers on this festive day." Canolin stroked her chin, thinking of a guising plan that can bring in gold, and then an idea clicked, "Frieda! Your dancing and my lute playing! Men would go wild!"

Frieda jolted backwards when her name was called by that weird lutist, "Me? Can you find someone else to go with you instead like Mr. Silver?"

"Lassie, she meant that ya dance good. Me tall-tale tellin' won't match up, eh?" Silver winked at the bronze-skinned girl.

Frieda felt uncomfortable, should she actually go for the sake of the crew?

"Jimbo, tell the lass she was great that day," Silver told the 18 year-old. "Ya was dancin' with her and ya know better."

"Huh? What?" Jim was blur for a moment, "Oh yeah! You were good, and you should go. You'll get to know Cane better too." Morph also made cute noises trying to get Frieda to go.

"Umm," Frieda thought for a while longer, "Ok, I'll go." obviously she only said that to not let Jim and the crew down.

"Very good," the captain commented. "The rest of you, sort yourselves out to odd jobs or guising."

"If I may captain," Jim suddenly spoke. "I also brought in an extra toolbox so I can help fix the engine room, the crew who has mechanical capabilities may come and lend me a hand so it can shorten the time needed to fix the ship. Six hands are enough to fix it in a day's time."

"Well planned ahead, Mr. Hawkins. Extra points for your excellent initiative." said Captain Amelia. "All hands dismissed."

The students and crew discussed among themselves on what they would want to do. At least, as a collective, they were glad to be able to move on in two days time to find out where Mr. Baron could have been held, and figure out where the Azarath's external base might be to stop them from taking over the Etherium. Silver had Morph called over to help him tell tall tales for tomorrow's guising.

**Author's Note: ooooh, now the enemy is unveiled…Happy Halloween's Eve everyone (gosh it's a bit weird, I mean the "een" of Halloween is meant to be eve, so it's Hallows Eve Eve LOL) Treat me with your reviews too ok?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Guising

Chapter 11: The Guising

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney, ideas and OCs revolving the Zeitmanipular © me! Thanks to for their article on Halloween and gave me the idea of guising!

Canolin immediately woke up when the alarm clock sounded. She did her daily routine of showering, brushing her teeth and washing her face, obviously in a more comfortable area since the students and crew were now living in a motel near the port, the one Leland stayed in. She briefly combed through her ruffled long black hair and then slipped onto her tunic, pants, and a special Hollow's day vest. She happily decorated Leslie with a dangling skull to signify that they were guising for Hollow's day – although it wasn't compulsory; she wanted to follow the tradition of the festival. She examined her thin-necked, round-bodies lute, adjusted its tone and volume, and tuned her strings.

Hollow's Day has always been Canolin's favorite festival. This was the day she could showcase all of her hard work she had done when practicing the lute and was able to earn money with it. Yesterday night, she practiced her songs furiously trying to find a suitable flamenco tune to complement Frieda's dancing, even if before that they both had discussed how their guising routine should go. In the end, she only had 5 hours of sleep, even though she intended to have 7 – she was too excited for Hollow's Day and lost 2 hours of sleeping time.

Frieda grumbled when she heard a ring that came from the motel's telephone. She begrudgingly took it up from the table and answered grudgingly, "Hello?"

"Frieda it's Hollow's Day get up and we can start guising A.S.A.P!" Canolin's loud chirpy voice sounded from the other end and it startled Frieda until she fell off her bed. "Pipe down! Will you?" Frieda's voice sounded more alive, but still grumpy as ever. "The student body isn't even awake yet!"

"Long John Silver's awake and telling tall tales with Morphy so I don't see why you shouldn't be awake now," Canolin was being obnoxious as ever. "Garner's already chanting limericks down the street too!"

Frieda didn't say a word but exhaled loudly then slammed the phone. She rubbed her eyes and walked quietly to the bathroom so that she doesn't wake Teresa up. When she was brushing her hair lightly, she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it, she screamed and fell backwards after being startled by a hyper Canolin who cupped her hands around her mouth to shout, "Get up, Frie!" The student helmsman tossed in her bed, "Frieda, could you keep it low in there? I'm still trying to catch some sleep." Frieda groaned where she fell, and Canolin just made a loud enough whisper to Teresa "Sorry Patti, I didn't mean to wake you up." Canolin then faced Frieda and offered a hand to help her up. Frieda only dusted herself of and got up herself. "I can manage myself, thanks," she made a sarcastic remark.

"Wash your face, brush your teeth, comb your hair, you look ready! Let's go!" Canolin began walking out but stopped when she realized Frieda was't walking, "What are you waiting for?"

She angrily pointed to her nightgown, and Canolin got her signal. Frieda slammed her door, and then changed into her uniform pants, her sash and a form fitting vermilion top with a low cut that reveals her shoulders. She begrudgingly took a handmade cloth pouch and her black hat and then walked out with Canolin.

In the afternoon, John took a break from telling his tall tales and began counting his "loot" that he earned from guising. Morph was happily munching away from a bag of treats that was given by an audience member. The little girl who gave the treats was really fascinated by the protoplasmic pet and his abilities to shape shift – and for rewarding it with treats it cuddled into the girl's cheek and then shape shifted into a mini version of her and said "Thank you!" Like all the other kids who were listening to the cyborg's tales, they begged their parents to get one of those as a pet. Morph, of course, was not for sale, so the parents had to find out from Silver where to get one of those. Silver thought he could bargain that information with extra cash, and now he's happily counting away, "Ah, the joys of the universe…" As he was counting, he also thought of hiding a portion of it for himself. "A hundred an' fifty two!" Silver cheered and took a gulp of the cheap rum he bought before he would continue guising.

Meanwhile Ross was helping Jim and other crewmates with fixing the engines of the ship. At one point the two of them had a casual conversation.

"What do you think of Frieda?" Ross suddenly asked out of the blue.

"She's alright I guess, but I kinda sense that she has something against Canolin and I have no idea why." Jim replied.

"She might just be jealous you don't talk to her more often than with cane," Ross replied indifferently.

"I wonder why," said Jim as he wiped off grease that was on his cheek, "Oh man, what if she has a crush on me?"

Ross froze for a moment before he quivered a "what?"

"That's what Canolin said!" Jim tried covering himself up for stating something that he didn't really agree to, "She said she could read the signs of when a girl has a crush on boys simply 'cause she's a girl. How true can that be?"

"I hope it isn't!" Ross shuddered. "Girl dramas aren't the nicest things to get involved in." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly hiding the fact that he's been trying to get Frieda's attention since the second semester. He has enjoyed Frieda's exotic talents like dancing – he thought it was really unusual since his race of hybrids have never really known what dancing is unlike Captain Amelia's felines. "Speaking of which, I hope the two are doing fine guising."

Ross was right, by 6 pm they had gathered a large audience and chipped in three pouches full of drabloons and money. Frieda huffed heavily as she posed during the finale of her dance and Canolin walked towards the pointy-eared human and took a bow with her. The crowd continued chanting for more. They really didn't expect that their one-day-wonder would yield so many temporary fans, and Canolin was exhilarated of being the center of attention. Frieda also never felt so good for being appreciated for her unusual grace with her native dance.

"Well, it's 6 pm everybody! I'm sorry of having to say this but all things have to come to an end!" Canolin shouted louder than the audience to get her message across. "We hope you've enjoyed our guise and have a happy Hollow's Day everybody! Do call us if you have the time!" she signaled with her hand.

Some of the wild crowd became rowdy and jeered, wanting another performance. Knowing that this was really common for big, crazy audiences like this one, Canolin instantly jerked Frieda away along with the pouches and began running away from the mass of people that began throwing fruits, glass bottles, and whatever that they could find. Frieda was extremely exhausted for pushing herself too much with her dancing, at one point her muscles failed her and she collapsed at the pavement. Canolin was forced to carry her for the remaining path away from their psychotic audience. Lucky for Canolin she had long legs so her speed didn't slow down significantly. They climbed up the deck, hurrying Te'ul up because of their situation and immediately drawn in the board to prevent anyone from climbing up to the deck. Canolin was breathing heavily as she looked at the cussing people, some began walking away, and others were spitting at the ship.

"It was fun having you as our audience!" Canolin greeted in between breaths sarcastically. She set Frieda down by the mast, and they tried catching their breaths.

"What in bollocks is this?" Garner walked up to where the girls were resting. "Too much attention at the square?"

"Yeah, those gobshites couldn't get enough from the two of us," said Canolin, exhausted from doing double of her work. "But it all paid off well! Frieda and I…we make more than three thousand from those guys! and extra pieces of things we don't need that can sell."

"At least that was any use of ya. Blaggarding cafflers of Kinapians think I was a pitiful ten year-old! They keep blatherin' "Aww, it's a little boy chanting limericks on Hollow's day, let's give him candy and some spare cash for his guise." Bah! I didn't need candy! Can't they just see I was a Neo-Sidth or are they all descendants of Fecky The Ninth?"

Canolin blinked, "Well, did it get you cash in the end?"

"Some eejits gave away expensive candy so I managed to get more than I bargained for." At last, the midget smiled, revealing some of his fake gold teeth.

Canolin noted the golden teeth and commented, "Have you had your overdose of candy before?"

"Ara be whist!" the short man stormed off to the main hatch.

Frieda really couldn't comprehend Neo-Sidth/Irish slang that well so she didn't really get his angry ramblings other than he doesn't like to be compared to a ten year-old. "What is he on about?"

"He says stuff like that when he's agitated," Canolin shrugged a reply. "I've gotta say our hard work really paid off!"

Frieda couldn't agree more, "Yeah, I can't believe that in a single day we get even the weird people watching the two of us guise!"

"It's the normal life for live musical bands that play loud music." Canolin explained, "this is just really mild compared to what a really rowdy audience can do, they can even start a brawl for heaven's sake!"

"I see…" Frieda finally wasn't as hostile with Canolin than before, then, she decided to test her, "What do you think of Jim?"

"Who? Hawkins? Yeah he's pretty nice. Got off a rough start with him before but all that barrier of hostility has dissolved. I didn't know that he knew Silver too. Apparently it was from that Treasure Planet voyage."

Frieda then became hostile again as she interpreted the sign of her liking Jim. "Cool, I agree – he's really nice. He's a solar surfer, pretty casual, have you noticed how big his eyes are? Just like a child's?"

"Really? No wonder he had that feel of a little brother." Canolin explained herself. She was fully aware that she was tested on and she hoped that she could get Frieda off her back by explaining that.

Frieda just walked away without saying another word.

**Author's Note: omgs drama-llama-ding-dong going on with Frieda and Canolin! What is Ross actually thinking? Let's all find out! PLEASE!**

**ps: I had fun trick or treating. But I would have more fun guising in the streets with my guitar! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Worrying News

Chapter 12: The Worrying News and Jim's Bright Idea

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney

At the end of the day, everything went smoothly. Jim and his crew managed to get the engines fixed while those who guised and did odd jobs came with a total of almost ten thousand, three fourths of that share came from guising though, as Canolin had predicted. The captain called in a meeting for the entire crew of RLS Lyra.

"I'm very pleased with the outcome of this day." she began. "I'm also glad that none of you got into too much trouble." she was referring to both Frieda and Canolin, when they both caused a big stir in the square and had a horde of crazy people as their audience. "Returning to the information gathered from our investigation, it seems like our extra-etheric enemies may have a base near the dead star Pelusa, to add to more unpleasant news, their raiding activity has been spreading out according to the ISA board. Many have reported that their properties have been raided or burned within a single day, and this includes homes. We predict that there could be increasing exponentially within the month to come."

From what the captain has said, Jim gulped uneasily. He remembered how pirates used to raid the Benbow Inn, his mother's business and the Hawkins' home, and looked at John Silver uneasily. Morph sympathized with Jim and cooed inside his coat's pocket.

"I know this seems to be very bleak for now, but I propose that all of us begin tracking down the base immediately. I have called for reinforcements to track down their activities at different posts throughout the Etherium in hopes of catching them before it's too late, we would begin searching at Montressor at seven hundred hours," the captain has proposed.

"But we've seen the potent of the Zeitmanipular, there's a chance the Azaratheans may as well just wipe all of us out even before we try to find them!" Teresa exclaimed, deeply worried.

The captain glared at her when she wasn't addressed properly. Teresa shrunk back and added to her statement, "ma'am."

"Teresa, I am not happy with your continuous pessimism." the captain commented with her stern voice.

"Captain, that lass is quite right," John Silver cut in. "Speaking from me heart, Captain, I've known too many tales about that apocalyptic device to say that da' enemy is invincible with it."

The students were all murmuring uneasily at the current situation, even the crew couldn't help but to start worrying about their lives and their families. Jim's head was spinning from all the possibilities. If he and this crew were to go as Captain Amelia, we're dead. If we stay here and continue to just anticipate their movements, we're dead, and god forbid, his family is dead; he vaguely remembers how Morph emphasized, "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" during his trip at Treasure Planet, when he was hiding against Silver's pirates.

"Wait," Frieda spoke up, "Weren't Neo-Sidths closely tied to our forefathers?"

"Yes it is, Ms. Alaniz," Mr. Cunningham replied.

"We might be getting somewhere with that information…" Jim thought to himself as he brushed his chin. He looked at the cabin boy, "Te'ul, have you known where the Sidths may be?"

"Not a clue! I've never give a hoot to my old culture or the Sidth Diaspora." the short man replied.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head as he remembered something, "Canolin! How old are your adoptive parents?"

"96 my dad, 83 my mom, why?" she replied as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh and in case it got anyone wondering neo-Sidth's ripe ages for reproducing is actually 100 years-"

"They must then at least know about the Diaspora and even the location of the forefathers!" Jim's statement brought in a glimmer of hope, "How far is it to your home planet again?"

"Da'arth? About one and a half days with this rust bucket."

Jim smiled, "I'm sorry to have broken a code of conduct captain, but I've tweaked the thrusters of the galleon a little bit." the captain's expression was that of fury but surprise, as Jim continued, "It should be able to travel twice as fast now."

The captain firmly snapped out of her expression, "Mr. Hawkins, in such a time of crisis I would very much approve of your actions. But if we do survive I'm afraid you'll have to answer for the ISA."

"Ok, everyone, I have a better plan. We go to Canolin's home planet and get information from her parents about the forefathers. They've been great people to know that their own invention could be used for good and bad so they may have left clues on how to counter it too."

"Hang on mister, Are you even sure that her parents have the answers to this big problem?" Teresa shot back like a devil's advocate.

"Don't you pay attention to histo-sociology lessons, Teresa? Some Neo-Sidths even carry an entire library of the wisdom of the forefathers! For some that don't, well they're still a big community so they can easily direct us to those who do have huge libraries!" Frieda defended Jim's idea.

Ross also added in, "It's also good to take risks in times like these, who knows it may actually save the Etherium just from one opportunity like this?"

"Anyway, Captain, do you think we can leave tonight so we can reach Ms. Ma'ir's home by dawn?"

"Very well, James, I've sanction your plan." Captain Amelia stood up from her seat, "All hands check out of your motels and meet here at twenty one hundred hours." In the Captain's mind, she was also worried about Doppler and her children. She dare not show it to her crew because having a captain that cannot help but to feel worried will make the crew panic as well. She knew Jim would pass the test with flying colors this year, and she was glad to even have recommended him at the first place. This caused her to think about the days when she met Doppler, how they have blossomed into a relationship from a rough start in the beginning until surviving the planet's destruction. She wondered how her life would have been different if it weren't for Doppler and the boy who found the treasure map.

Jim checked and double-checked his room that he shared with Seth to make sure he hasn't left anything behind. He knows that his toolbox was still left in the engine room in a bottom corner. Then, when everything was packed up he also came to help Canolin, who was a lot messier and disorganized than he was. She was ignorant of her belongings – except her lute – and lost things at every voyage she has been to.

At 9 pm, the crew was ready to set up the ship for take off to Da'arth. The crew unfurled the sails, the coordinates were met, artificial gravity was activated, and due to the new thrust power that the ship had, the momentum threw quite a number of crew, like the ant alien, off balance. When the ship reached cruising velocity, everyone caught their precious hours of sleep before they would reach Da'arth's mysterious landscape at dawn.

**Author's Note: I feel that I'm losing momentum with my story. Honestly, I think my fatal flaw as a FF writer is that characters spawn out of the blue, take over the fandom's world, and thus making it complicated for the story to focus into the actual main character. This makes a fanfiction lose the essence of the original story. I preach like a stick to the canon fan (but honestly, I can non-canon stuff too, such as Zuko and Katara as a pairing of Avatar the Last Airbender) only because I think it would serve better as something that would satisfy others than the writer themselves, and this feeling of knowing that it satisfies others really makes the writer feel a lot more accomplished than to just live in that realm alone. Everyone of my OCs wants their spotlight, but in the end not everyone will, geez. This is why I decided to end the drama-llama-ding-dong between Frieda and Canolin and Jim and Ross here. I originally intended it to have Canolin stand out a little more than the rest just for the value of siblinghood and extended families. I may only work on the drama-llama-ding-dong as other "one-shot" fics at a later date. Right now, these guys need to battle off the Azaratheans for the Etherium's sake! Reviews are deeply appreciated, so go click the button!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Library

Chapter 13: The Secret Library

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney

The crew of RLS Lyra reached the nearest port of Da'arth at 8 am, Canolin called for a shuttle service to the street that leads to her house. The environment of Da'arth is mysterious. When the crew reached the port, unlike the usual bright sky, it was still dark. The port still looked like a decent lively city where windows would be lit and streetlights showed the way. But as soon as they left it, the boat shuttle rode through a dense forest, and the only light found was the headlights. The shuttle wasn't even powered by sunlight – it depended on onyx-tree resin, which was abundant in this planet. The tall black trees that loomed over them with extended twigs that could easily entangle a few insects and block out sunlight during the day were those trees. Suddenly, out of the blue, a few trees of a different species emerged into view, they looked like Tillandsias, but their thin leaves gave an eerie glow that lit the way. They were all multicolored, ranging from green at the bottom, blue, violet, and finally red at the tip. These trees were called telumino for their natural glow they had. The driver signaled that this was the stop. Canolin lifted her lute up to act as a sign for the crewmembers to follow and she led them down the gentle hill, the giant gleaming telumino trees lit the way for them.

From where she was, she could smell something strange, like smoke from a fire. "That's strange," she thought out loud. "My parents would only burn things during the three cold months, not now…" She then realized what was burning – her own house!

"Quickly!" a shout man who looked like he was 30 shouted from the front door as he ran towards the band of strangers he saw that came his way. "Take the sap from the trees and help put the fire out!"

"Alright dad!" shouted Canolin, "Everyone grab handfuls of telumino sap and put into those buckets over there! Squeeze the leaves!"

"Cane?" the short man was surprised, "Is that you?"

"Yes, dad. It's me," Canolin replied.

"I thought you'd be back at a later date?"

"That's cause we've got to ask you for help, but let's put the fire out first!"

Jim squeezed onto the leaves as directed by Canolin as hard as he could. He frantically tried his best to fill out the bucket and Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir used them to put the fire out. Then realizing that it was a big disadvantage, he called out to Morph.

"Morph! Turn into a hose and suck the sap," Jim began. "Then spit it out at the fire."

"A-aye, captain!" the pink blob saluted and he did what he was told. He turned into a rubber hose and began sucking the saps of a telumino tree, then, with all his strength, spit out its contents at the fire.

A few minutes had passed and the fire was successfully put out. The house was covered in thick goop from the tree sap, and Morph was so tired he could pass out. "Good boy," Jim rewarded Morph with a handful of treats.

"Who did this?" the captain questioned the two owners of the home.

"We couldn't see the faces of the bandits, but they were huge and exoskeletonic, that's for sure." Mrs. Ma'ir answered.

"Blasted Azaratheans," Captain Amelia muttered under her breath.

"We've lost most of the books in the library," Mr. Ma'ir explained to Canolin.

Canolin, devastated, shouted, "You mean even my books on playing the solar lute?"

"All but one, dear, the one on arpeggios," Mrs. Ma'ir comforted her adopted daughter.

Jim, who then realized that most of the forefather's information was gone because of the burning, felt a wave of hopelessness hit him, "That means we won't be able to stop the enemy anymore…the information on the forefathers, all this and for what!" he kicked the trunk of a telumino tree.

Everybody also stood silent in that solemn moment, only Mr. Ma'ir was grinning, Canolin noticed this and then squat down to explain the situation to her father, how she came to ask about information on the forefathers but the fire ruined the library they had, but Mr. Ma'ir's grin only became wider as she kept talking.

"Cane dearest, I've waited a long time to tell you about this –" Mr. Ma'ir placed his hands on her shoulder. "I've kept copies of all those books as a secret stash for you in my underground library so you would preserve and teach the original culture of the Sidth and our forefathers."

Jim's face brightened up when he overheard the news, however, Te'ul had to argue, "What for? Nobody really pays attention to that whatever ancient tradition that they had,"

Mr. Ma'ir was irked as he looked at the other Neo-Sidth, but his jaw fell open to realize who that was – Garner Te'ul. "You!"

The younger dwarf gulped, realizing that whom he was seeing used to be his captain. Both of them despised each other, and it was simply because of culture and personality clash. The older Neo-Sidth blurted out "Blaggarding eejit-" he stopped halfway cursing in that same slang Te'ul had, "Honey, could you please cover Cane's ears?"

"But I'm 20 I'm old enough to hear stuff like-" Canolin cut off her protests when both parents glared at her, so she succumbed to her adoptive father's wishes and squat down to allow her mother to shut her ears tight. The two of them were shouting at each other, but Canolin didn't hear the words they were using, they were probably really colorful. Her dad threw his arms around wildly, and at one point pointed to Canolin, while Te'ul kept on throwing his arms trying to explain something and at one point slammed his fist to his palm. Jim looked at Morph and Sethor weird, completely puzzled by the way they talk and curse.

After a while, they managed to cool off when the Captain cut in, she could assume her mouthing the words "Gentlemen, can we please save this banter for another time? As you know we have an important mission!" Mrs. Ma'ir took her hands off Canolin's ears and she stood up gratefully.

"Dad, can you lead all of us to that secret library of yours?" Canolin said as she dusted off.

"All rite fellas! This way we go!" The dwarf led the way into a clearing. He swept off a few dry leaves from the ground and pulled a hatch that went downwards. "It's gonna be a bit of a squeeze." Mr. Ma'ir explained, "I only thought Canolin would be the one that would use it in the future."

Indeed he was right, Ross and Seth found it really hard to squeeze into the tunnel that was meant to be comfortable enough for Neo-Sidths and tall, skinny humans like Canolin. When the entire crew filed into the tube and out into an opening, they saw a giant library filled with the history of the forefathers, accounts of the Sidth Diaspora, the creation of Neo-Sidths from fusing human genes, the making of a teleporting device that was later made known to be Treasure Planet, the works of controlling time, the use of tinctures to mix with devices to allow portals to open, the secret powers of polygons and geometry, and more. They began searching for anything related to the creation of the Zeitmanipular immediately. The creation of such a device was done closely as a side from making the portal "Treasure Planet" as well. After learning that Captain Flint was misusing that portal, the inventor of the Zeitmanipular fled into the darkest depths of the Etherium to prevent the time manipulating device from being misused by people's greed as well. Helak od Ga'ea was probably dead by now, but his account may pinpoint where the "darkest depths of the Etherium" may be so the device he built to counter the Zeitmanipular may be found. To put it simply, by combining the Zeitmanipular and the Anti-Zeitmanipular – which still had time travelling capabilities, but named with an anti for the sake of being a counter of the original – the two devices would merge and become deactivated.

Suddenly, debris fell from where the trapdoor tunnel was. Who was that? How did they find this library? Is it the end for the crew of RLS Lyra? The hooded figure landed on the floor on his knees, as he stood up, cracks could be heard coming from his joints as he stood up and he approached Jim cautiously.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Finally I feel so much better about myself. However, just as I think it's going to get better, my school life is beginning to eat away my time _ G4P, IA, EE, not so good grades of my mock IB exams and eventually tuition time AND I STILL HAVE A LIFE TO MAINTAIN! Urgh! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and those who subbed/faved my story. **

**Welsh Gem: Thank you, I definitely will be, hope you would with yours too!**

**Dreamcreator: I'll re-read my fiction and correct my spelling errors sometime, and I don't consider my own argument as bashing, lol. It's important for me to be really critical about my writing so I don't make mistakes or if I do I won't make them again, but you have a good poin, it may just as well be my own creativity and my own take of Treasure Planet with those dancing OCs in my head XD. Jim would meet his father (spoiler) in maybe the next or the following chapter (end spoiler) and updating soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Forefather

Chapter 14: The Last Forefather And Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. But I own my own perception of what Treasure Planet is, the OCs, and Zeitmanipular.

The hooded figure unveiled himself, "I must've scared a bunch of you!" he chuckled. He was a turtloid, just like Billy Bones, but he had a serene look that calms you when he smiles. He had wrinkles all over his face, and had a long white beard, which shows how much he aged. "I came here with this stupid invention of mine, I had to fulfill a prophecy from my clairvoyant colleague." He said as he carelessly tossed the Zeitmanipular in one hand.

"Professor od Ga'ea," Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir knelt down to respect the last forefather.

"Ah, the product of the Sidth Diaspora," he helped both of them up, "I didn't think they would survive until this long." He then looked and studied Jim carefully and he approached the human boy with the same careful movements. "You must be the one, James Pleiades Hawkins."

Jim gulped, "How do you know my full name?"

Helak only laughed, "Oh I love catching people off guard with this contraption. That's just the best part about being the one who invented a time machine!" he began coughing, but he straightened up, "My colleague predicted this:

Time and place become unbound,

As machine paves the way;

The one who walked on a thousand gold,

Shall have the enemy decay.

You were the one who found Treasure Planet and walked upon Flint's trove, the loot of a thousand worlds."

"Whoa, ok, no pressure. I'm just the one who got the map," Jim was pressurized for knowing he was the one who "shall have the enemy decay." He gulped, "How am I going to do that?"

"You'll need this," the old man handed Jim a device that looked strikingly similar to the Zeitmanipular, only it was white in color all around. "Fuse it with the Zeitmanipular, and then stop the enemy from taking over the Etherium!"

"Right, and how do you work this thing?" Jim asked, still under pressure.

"It's easy," Helak took the contraption and noted the different parts of the device that sets the time, and the place has to be voiced mentally in the user's mind in order to get there – the location can be vague but as long as it is focused he will get there. He also noted that the original device is the one that can open portals, but this one doesn't and just teleports the user, so if he needs companions they have to be touching the device or Jim. Helak also explained it is advisable that Jim should have an element of surprise as it would catch the Azaratheans off guard, and one way was by spying.

"I best get going," the forefather explained.

"Aren't you going to come with us and stop them?" Jim asked.

"My time has come, son. I'd rather die in peace than to watch a battlefield. Besides, it's no fun if I die in the surface and the people would then know where my corpse is and then track my lab down. Bah! I'm a person, not an experiment!" he chuckled once more, as he opened a portal that led to his secret location in the Etherium where he would take his final breath. His exit looked similar to a shadow passing by swiftly, which was pretty similar to the case that Te'ul explained.

Jim was too astonished to be able to think straight. He only managed to say a name that comforted his panicking heart. "Silver."

"Whoa, lad. I'm too old fer this kinds of things, eh?" Silver declined his invitation to go time travelling to spy the enemy. He then noticed how tense Jim's body was as he stood there holding the device. Silver stroked his chin, "Jimbo, look at me." He placed his hands on they boy's shoulders.

Jim's baby blue eyes looked up to Silver, revealing emotions of fear and anxiety to the aging cyborg, tears were already beginning to well up as the cyborg spoke, "Didn't I tell ya that one day you'd test the cut of yer sails? This is that one day, Jim Hawkins. Ya can't back down from your fine boat now!" the cyborg gestured his hands as he had one pointing towards his chest, "Don't ya tell me that all me talk of greatness was nothing to ya, lad. I've seen how ya built yourself. This is your time, not mine."

Jim snapped out of his frozen state and hugged the cyborg. John Silver was taken by surprise by Jim's reaction, but he chuckled and embraced his little cabin boy affectionately. After what seemed like a long time to them, Silver cleared his throat and patted Jim's back, signaling that they should stop hugging. "Now, just a note of advice, if I were ya. I'd bring Caney lass and one of yer best bud from the Academy."

Jim then called out, "Canolin, Sethor. I have a plan."

Both of them approached Jim pretty enthusiastically. "Ready whenever you are, Hawkins!" said Canolin as she saluted.

Before Jim could mention his plan, a portal opened before their eyes, and once again Helak stepped out of it, "I forgot one thing! One thing I needed to hand to the "one's" companions. The one with the lute, you'll find this quite useful for your instrument." The old man handed a glowing band that fit nicely to Canolin's lute's thin neck, he then turned to Sethor and handed a pair of metallic wristbands. "Wait, also this other thing! James, some spare laser bullets and this blade you may find useful." He handed the retractable blade and laser bullets, and saying his final goodbye for real as he opened the portal again, "Now I can rest in peace." His chuckle echoed as he exited the room once again like a flashing shadow.

Canolin looked at her gift, somehow a bit guilty for not even saying thanks while he was alive. "Okay, so what's the plan again?" she asked as she strapped the band onto the head of Leslie.

"I'll voice the location mentally. I think what's more important now is to get our companions back and release the other prisoners that may be there." Jim explained his plan, "Then, we sneak around to find out where they have the Zeitmanipular, and then come back here to tell the Captain. We'll invade their base then fuse the device."

"That sounds like a good plan," Sethor agreed. Meanwhile Morph was staring at Jim's blade with awe. "Morph, stay here and look after Silver," Jim ordered his pet. The pet whimpered, refusing his order, but he did seem to float away from Jim.

"Captain Doppler," said Jim. "We'll be back with information on where the device is shortly." Jim took one last look at John Silver, before he turned the dial to two days earlier and mentally voiced out "the enemy's prison." Before they knew it they were underground on a corner of a big fort. What Jim didn't know was that Morph mouthed a "Hi-yah!" as it hopped onto Jim's pocket once again before he teleported.

"Morph! I told you to stay back!" Jim whispered angrily from where he was.

"You know, actually it would be interesting if we go forward in time to see our future selves, just slightly diverging from the mission, shall we?" Canolin asked, thinking of the possibilities of time travel. Jim and Sethor responded to that question just by glaring, indicating a big "NO". Canolin only sighed a "fine" in return. Jim hid Morph in his coat pocket again and then carefully peeped out of the corner. He took in the number of guards that was present. Only one of them was doing his duty well, there was another snoring heavily sitting on a chair. This one had keys. He saw that they were at a prison, and the row stretched out far away to the left. He deduced that the reason why there are only two guards here is because they care more about protecting the building as a whole. "So this is where the element of surprise can come in." Jim thought silently. But another surprise struck him while he was scanning the area – he saw him, the man whom he once despised for not fulfilling his duties, but now bear mixed emotions about him because of how Canolin confessed her part of failing as a big sister, Leland Hawkins.

**Author's Note: Oooh, things are getting better and better here! I had a hard time figuring out the Anti-Zeitmanipular. My head's gonna explode soon because of my obsession for Fanficing for Treasure Planet! *explode* Review while you can!**

**EventHorizon6: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, yes, I'll be writing Jim and Leland's encounter really soon :D**


	15. Chapter 15: The Rescue

Chapter 15: The Rescue

Disclaimer: TP © Disney

It took Jim quite a while before he could clear his head. The man who accidentally discovered the Zeitmanipular was right there! Sethor also took note of Jim's sudden reaction to seeing his biological father, but Seth also managed to see that Mr. Baron, the captain's second mate, was two cells to the left.

"What now?" Canolin whispered.

"Take out the guard on duty when he's near this corner, then get the keys from the guy that's snoring." Seth explained while whispering. "Jim, you ok there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm…fine," Jim mumbled, but the two hushed him for being slightly more audible than they were. They waited patiently, when the guard turned near their corner, Canolin grabbed the guard by his mouth, and Seth knocked him out with a single punch. Jim then hid the body further in the corner, out of sight. He then proceeded to quietly sneak up to the guard, Seth and Cane followed closely behind. Jim reached for the keys slowly, but the guard seemed to give a snort, disturbed in his sleep. Jim hesitated and waited until the guard was comfortable again, but when he was, he held the keys tightly on one of his exoskeletonic claws. Canolin signaled Seth to do his knockout maneuver and he did, twisthing his neck out of place. His grip softened on the keys, and Jim took them away. Seth also hid the body where they teleported from.

Jim hesitated in approaching his father. But he still had to do his duties. He found the key that matched the cell number his dad was in and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" Leland shouted from his corner. He looked very rugged from the days he spent in enemy prison; even his suit was worn out.

"We're getting you out of here," explained Jim. In his mind he was still very tempted to slap his dad across the face, but he held back. He still wanted to hear if Leland has anything to confess to his son. He held a hand out to the older Hawkins. The brunette with a few grey streaks of hair was still suspicious, but then he accepted Jim's hand when he saw the ISA badge on his uniform. "I'll show you my surviving crew to bust out."

They managed to get Mr. Baron and 6 other of Leland's crew out. "I remember a few of the ins and outs of this fort," Leland explained because he was the one that the enemy toyed with the most since he was the one who had the Zeitmanipular. "I know the way."

"No, our captain needs to know where they have the Zeitmanipular, dad," Jim slipped out the word "dad", and instantly Leland was shocked to discover his son was studying at the Interstellar Academy.

"James?" Leland placed his hands on Jim's shoulder, "My son?"

Jim was shaking and gulped from nervousness, "Hey, dad…" still not knowing how to react to seeing his father who left him and his mother all alone in the past. They had to fix themselves up again, but it was a really long and hard process, especially for Jim because of the emptiness he had felt until John Silver pieced him back into a man.

Leland embraced his long lost son and trembled the words, "I'm sorry, Jim. I've failed to be there when you need me the most…" he let go of the hug and looked at Jim in the eye, "I didn't think of the consequences. I tried getting updates, but I've only heard that you've discovered Treasure Planet. Son, I'm proud of what you've become. I don't really know what to say if I ever could see you again, but…here we are. I'm deeply sorry for what I've done."

"I, dad…I forgive you." Jim pulled his biological father into a hug again, tears were streaking down his eyes and he sobbed uncontrollably. He had finally let go of the grudge he had held against his father for a long time. "I'm just so happy to see you again," Leland whispered to Jim. Both their barriers that they've set between themselves had dissolved in that one moment of reunion.

"Well, it looks like a really touching moment between father and son. Hate to break it up to you, but we have find out where that Zeit-thingamabob is and get out of here!" Canolin cut off the Hawkins' moment.

"Right, I know exactly where they kept it and I can even map out the place." Leland stated as he straightened up and wiped his eyes, certain of himself.

"Are you sure, dad?" Jim asked his father while wiping his tears.

"It's just one level directly above us in the main office in a storage cabinet." Leland insisted. "Where do you think your navigational skills come from, James?"

"Yeah, but I don't have your memory," Jim joked. Morph mimicked Jim as he shape shifted into a mini-Jim, "I don't have your memory."

"What's this little fella?" his dad asked.

"Morph, a pet given from a really good friend of mine," Jim was careful to choose his words to not offend his father. "Okay, everyone get a hold on me or the Anti-Zeitmanipular, we'll go back to the secret library and report to the captain." Everyone followed suit. Jim set the dials for where they had come from and was meticulous so that they weren't too early or too late. They expected to reach there exactly when they just left.

But when they teleported there, the library was empty.

"Jim, are you sure you've set the right time?" Sethor asked.

"I did! Exactly 1:24 pm and two days ahead from whence we came from," Jim explained himself.

"Maybe we're in the wrong location?" Mr. Baron in turn asked.

"No, it can't be," said Canolin. "This looks just like my dad's secret library, but the books were untouched…Oh no."

Everyone looked at her when she said the two worrying words, "I just remembered. Change the past and you change the future, something must've happened to the crew of RLS Lyra the two days before! Then again maybe they just took a walk up on the surface so let's just check it out first, ok? Is everyone still breathing?"

"Obviously," Jim answered sarcastically as he began to climb back up the tunnel to the forest clearing. Jim gasped when he was on the surface, when Canolin got out she understood Jim's reaction and did the same, only she panicked more and began shouting "WHY! Why did it have to be the poor telumino trees?" and began strumming Leslie uncontrollably. The crew that got up began coughing from the smoke that came from the forest fire that they were surrounded by. But by chance or a miracle, rain began falling, coinciding with a lick that Canolin played. "The heck? I was just playing "Rain Dance" on my solar lute." The heavy rain that poured out controlled the roaring flames.

"That's it! So that's what the glowing device is for," Jim pointed out, "Whatever you play, it manifests itself! Keep playing, Cane!"

Canolin repeated the same phrase from Rain Dance on her lute and the rain poured down even heavier, and the forest fire was put out after a while. When she stopped playing for a few seconds, the rain slowed down into a halt. "Amazing…" she thought to herself. Maybe in the future she could actually use it to cash in fortune, if only she could have saved that book on classical tunes and licks.

"We should find your parents," Sethor stated. "They might know where the crew is."

Canolin lead the way back into the house, but this time, not even a single frame of the house was left standing. The Azaratheans burned down the entire structure during the attack they did just an hour ago. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir were still alive.

"Cane dear?" Mr. Ma'ir questioned. "I thought your journey would've been longer?"

"Dad, are you ok? Was Lyra's crew here?"

"What crew, dear?" Mrs. Ma'ir was puzzled, "the bandits?"

This time the worst-case scenario had happened. Jim, Seth and Canolin, traveling back in time changed the course of the future. The Azaratheans led even more ferocious attacks upon innocent people throughout the Etherium when they discovered that Leland had escaped. They were now looking for the other Zeitmanipular device that helped Leland escape.

"What are we going to do now?" Canolin sat down, covering her face, "How will we find out where the crew of RLS Lyra is?"

"We can go to the fort again and check if they're there," Jim gave a careful thought.

"Hate to be the devil's advocate here, but don't you think we'll mess up the time-space continuum too much if we keep checking on different days? Eventually it'll just go ka-boom!" Canolin rebutted the idea of using the device again.

Morph was becoming increasingly afraid of the intensity of this mission, and began wailing uncontrollably inside Jim's pocket.

Everybody fell silent once again. The Ma'ir couple saw how depressed they all were, so they began trekking in the jungle in search of something.

"Mother Da'arth, help us all!" Canolin exclaimed and her voice was muffled from burying her head inside her hands.

**Author's Note: Another cliffhanger. Am I evil or what? This part may get confusing for some people, but think this: if you went back in time to change a past about yourself, say, this mistake you made when you were young. So technically, if that mistake never happened, the life you had now would be really different eg: you've never known your current best friend, or you would've moved to another part of the country. Also, do tell if you think Canolin's new found powers with that glowing band is cheesy, but heck, I intended to include a bit of fantasy stuff in this fic anyway like Hellboy 2 (the evil prince Nuada is Elven, and Neo-Sidths and Sidths in my story are basically elvish in nature, and Neo-Sidths, you can say, are comparable to Leprechauns, which is why they're short.) Reviews are appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Time Doubles

Chapter 16: The Time-Doubles

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet is not mine. It's Disney's. If it was mine, this sequel is already a movie so go get your rhetorical tickets to watch it so that Treasure Planet 2 isn't an underrated movie!

WARNING: contains mild violence

Leland parted through the burnt leaves of the telumino trees, he had caused enough trouble for fumbling with this device too much. "Blast it all, I shouldn't have even tried to use this thing to see how my son is doing while I'm gone. Look what I've done now! Some alien race from Azarath is trying to take over the Etherium because of me! I swear I can kick myself for this!" he grumbled to himself. Leland has gotten more prominent eye bags from all the time travelling. He's even lost count on how many days he is off from his real age, meaning he was older than what he is supposed to be on this day due to time travel.

Finally he came into a forest clearing. He noticed fresh footsteps on the mud through a walkway and he followed it, hoping he could see his son and tell him where the crew of RLS Lyra was captured. This information was taken, once again, from time travelling. He should really kick himself for messing up the time-space continuum.

The old Hawkins finally saw a group of people near a burnt construction. He scanned through and recognized his 6 crewmates, whom from his previous voyages through time alone thought he would lose them all forever. He then shouted from where he was, "Hey!"

Canolin looked up from where she buried her head after making a silent prayer. She deduced that Leland came up with an idea, but when she scanned through her surrounding she noticed not one, but _two_ Leland Hawkins! Her jaw dropped agape. Jim turned his head around to where that voice came from. He thought he was seeing things when he saw a figure who looked like his father was standing there, but when he realized it was a second Leland his expression was also similar to Canolin's. Well, everyone's expression – except for the other Leland – was that of surprise and confusion.

"How is there-? DAD!" Jim was flabbergasted and couldn't find the words to say, somehow feeling betrayed in an unknown way.

"That's my time-double!" The timeworn Leland ran towards his son. "Technically, time-doubles are a relative. So in your point of view, I'm the time-double. But in my point of view, he's the time-double."

"So, what now? I have two fathers?" said Jim sarcastically.

"No," Leland put his hand forth to the other Leland, and a blinding light began to flash from the two of them. When the light faded, there was one Leland left. The flood of memories of the time-double Leland entered the original Leland's mind and he had flashbacks of him sending a distress signal, getting kidnapped, then waking up in a chamber where a horrifying Scorpionic alien towered before him as he held the Zeitmanipular, and then he was questioned on its use, but he didn't know, then he was beaten around, then sent into a cell. He was treated badly for an entire week being pushed around by that tyrannical leader, until Jim busted him out and they had an emotional reunion, until how they got here.

"Oh my…James," Leland thought out loud. He gave Jim a pat on the head before he straightened up, "I did'nt think you would forgive me, son."

Jim couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward and this time, by instinct, he did slap his father. Leland wasn't surprised to have that coming, because he knows that Jim was really confused and felt awkward at this current situation.

Jim withdrew his hand abruptly, "I'm sorry! But, I don't know what exactly is going on with you, dad." Jim began rambling, which was not like himself at all as he was really dazed with alternate futures and pasts, his dad and what was the other time-double dad, and he doesn't know whether his dad, or his own existence for that matter, was even real.

"Truthfully, James, I quite deserved that. I've messed around with time too much that it really must have fuzzed up your mind a lot. Although a kick to my guts would've served me justice." Leland admitted his mistake of using the Zeitmanipular for his personal gains.

"Okay, now that that's that," Canolin began, "How are we still going to track down the crew of RLS Lyra?" she began fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"I know where they are," Leland tossed the Zeitmanipular in his hands casually, which is also a trait that Jim picked up. "But I need to clear up, what happens if this an the Anti-Zeitmanipular fuse together?"

"It just deactivates the devices, sir," Sethor explained, addressing Leland formally.

"Just Hawkins or Leland would do, young man," Leland replied nonchalantly, "I believe you must be my son's best friend, Sethor Valiente, is it?"

"Yes, sir. Hawkins," Seth corrected himself.

"Then I guess this is our advantage. The Azaratheans think that fusing these two would double their power, and mind you, there's still the Zeitmanipular time-double."

"Mr. Hawkins," one of Leland's crew addressed, "May I ask where the crew of the RLS Lyra is?"

"This way everyone!" he began turning the knobs of the Zeitmanipular.

Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir was carrying two heavy branches and began runnin to Canolin's direction. "Cane dear, help us set up the branches."

She then set it up perpendicular to the floor, but Mr. Ma'ir corrected her, "We're not building the house yet, set it at 60 degrees to make a triangle, we're going to scry for where your crew are."

"Scrying?" Canolin raised her eyebrow, and then a thought clicked in her head when she realized what scrying was "Isn't the moon phase a bit dodgy to do any form of divination today? It's the waxing moon." She pointed up to the sky that was beginning to turn bright from the sun as the moon set towards the west. Indeed it was a crescent moon at that time.

"Oh my, Fin. I'm afraid she's right, love," Mrs. Ma'ir patted Fin.

"We have to try, honey."

A portal opened ahead where Leland stood. "This way boys!"

"And girl with an ungendered lute!" Canolin ran towards the group.

"Wait! When will you be back, Cane?" Mr. Ma'ir chased after his adopted daughter.

"Soon! But I don't know when soon is!" Her voice echoed into the portal as the group entered the portal.

Mr. Ma'ir only looked frustrated and muttered, "Time is such an illusion."

Leland led the group into the brig of an odd galleon through the portal. Jim scanned the area and was glad that the captain and John Silver were still alive but bound by ropes. He then turned to see 11 of the students including a time-double of Sethor, and 9 other crewmates that consisted of the cabin boy, 2 hands under Frieda and Ross's, and 6 other he couldn't recognize but without a Canolin time-double.

"Okay, care to explain why Seth is the only one with a time-double?" Canolin wondered.

"We thought you and your boyfriend was brown bread!" Te'ul called from where he was held.

"Well thanks a lot mister! We're not a couple and we're not dead! Such encouraging words from a person as small as you!" Canolin shouted across the brig, causing a few guards to notice the team's position and they alerted the crew.

"Great, it's no surprise you got the two of us killed in another timeline," Jim remarked sarcastically as he took a gun and shot at a guard that was going to run upstairs. Leland signaled his crew to begin attacking the guards as well and Jim approached the crew and students and began cutting the ropes with the blade that was given to him by Helak. Seth then realized that the metallic gauntlet given by the last forefather helped increase his strength. The team still failed to stop the guards from alerting the entire ship as the alarm blared with noise and red flashes. More and more scorpionic and exoskeletonic aliens began pouring out from the staircase and eventually the team was overpowered. They were lucky none of them was killed; only Leland had a cut from a fired bullet on his left arm. Three others were also shot, but not seriously wounded. Jim had his arms held back, he looked up at one menacing figure that approached them and gasped.

"Well, well…if it isn't the old cabin boy," Scroop twisted an evil grin at the human boy he deeply despised.

**Author's Note: Gee, Canolin… *facepalm* they would've made it home free if it weren't for you, including your time-double (R.I.P.) Now what? Captured by the enemy once again, Leland, that's what it is! Reviews please?**

**Welsh Gem: I hope you're happy Jim slapped his father in this chapter, lol. **


	17. Chapter 17: The Azaratheans

Chapter 17: The Azaratheans

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney. I wish this sequel could be made into a movie.

"Excellent work, Scroop," an even more menacing voice boomed from behind, this time Leland was the one that gasped. This was the leader that the time-double of Leland saw. He wasn't just ugly; his red glowing eyes pierced through Leland's like a thousand daggers. His glowing claws were swiped against each other, creating an eerie yet irksome sound. He emerged from the shadow to reveal his black and red face, which was worn out but showed a dominating aura that would bring anyone to his or her knees. "What do we have here? The man who discovered the Zeitmanipular?" He placed his claw under Leland's chin. "I thought I had you before…"

He only spat at the scorpion.

"Why you infuriating little-" Scroop began threatening Leland, but he was cut short from their leader.

"Don't be impulsive, Scroop," he then had his hands on the Zeitmanipular time-double from Leland's pocket. "This must be the Anti-Zeitmanipular…"

"Yeah, sure. Fuse the two together, make it more powerful," Leland taunted them.

The leader only placed the two together and a bright light shone from the devices. It only ended up looking like the original when the light stopped shining. Jim shook his head. Leland only added in a comment, "That was just a time-double."

"Then where is the Anti-Zeitmanipular?" The scorpion leader shouted at Leland, to which Leland retorted and turned his head away, "Yeah, like I'd know where it is. Your breath is killing my brain cells."

"Dad?" Jim asked.

"We need to think straight, first, our numbers are small."

The leader groaned angrily, then ordered the entire of Leland's crew and Jim's team tied and locked together in the brig. Silver, Garner, Leland, Jim, Canolin, and Seth were barred together in one cell. Three guards were ordered to watch the brig. Jim felt for his pocketknife and began trying to cut himself free, he also couldn't help but to overhear a conversation Silver and Leland had.

"So you're the boy's father?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, and you're the good friend that Jim refers to?" Leland asked.

Silver looked away when he was only referred to as "a good friend", "Methinks so."

Morph sneaked out of the pocket after he saw that the fighting had stopped. He whimpered as he floated towards John Silver and gave a gentle brush. The pink blob rested on the cyborg's shoulder.

"You know, I'd hate to say I've eavesdropped or anything, but while I still had that Z-thing," Leland was careful not to say Zeitmanipular so that the Azaratheans still think that he doesn't know how to use it, "I saw how you raised my boy up during his voyage to Treasure Planet, when I wasn't there. So…thanks."

"Don't ya mention it," said Silver. "He didn't have a father figure to knock a few skills into that thick skull o' his."

It was Leland's turn to feel offended; he just kept his mouth shut.

"I've managed to get it off," said Jim, indicating his untied hands, but careful not to show it to the guards. "What are we gonna do with the A-Z-thing?"

"What thing, Jimbo?" Silver asked.

Jim pointed out the white contraption that was in his pocket.

"That's the other?" Silver wondered.

"Yeah, but fixing them together kills them both." Jim explained, aware that in this timeline the entire RLS Lyra crew wasn't sure of the fusing of the Anti-Zeitmanipular.

"We have to call in extras, James," Leland explained, and by extras he meant reinforcements. Jim understood his father's use of words completely, and spoke in his similar lingo.

"So we wind it half an hour earlier and go into the ship's calling place to send a message?"

"Good game, help me get untangled first."

Jim began cutting the ropes with the pocketknife; they then sneakily adjusted the knobs of the Anti-Zeitmanipular to half an hour ago, and teleported in a split second.

"Sure, and leave the rest of us tangled," Canolin silently muttered.

When the two Hawkins reached to the communications room of the ship, they knocked out the Azarathean controlling the room instantly. Leland then made a distress signal with the control panel, calling for the ISA for immediate reinforcements and also explaining his situation. After a while the board replied that they would attend to them within 1 hour's time from their nearest base. The two went back into the brig just the second when they left.

"That was quick," Canolin was quick to comment.

The guard noticed how the two of them went missing for a second and then got back again, he was gawking for a while, before he ran upstairs.

"Great, our position is given away." Garner commented. "Plan B?"

"Nope, this is just as planned," Leland replied, anticipating that they would want to fuse the devices together.

"Let's get us all untied first," Jim then cut the ropes that held Seth, Canolin, Silver and Garner. Seth used his gauntlets to bend the bars out and then he got to the rest of the crew. Jim quickly undid the ropes for the others as well and quickly told the captain of his plan to get them out of here, but he didn't manage to get to the part about explaining the fusing of the Anti-Zeitmanipular because the leader was back downstairs again, with Scroop by his side.

"I knew this boy was a smart one, master." Scroop explained, "he always had tricks up his sleeves."

"Shut up, useless fool!" the leader retorted. "I can take it from here."

Scroop was dismayed when he was addressed as that. He questioned his loyalty to the Azaratheans in his own mind once again. Sure, their species may have looked alike, but it really doesn't mean that they can treat him that way! They were still different, and Scroop was ten times smarter than they are. He grunted angrily at that thought, and began planning his own escape from this dreaded ship.

"Hand the device over, boy," the Azarathean leader hissed.

"Not until we have a fair trade first," Jim replied.

The leader looked at Scroop for advice, and the one whom Jim used to refer as "spider psycho" replied, "Listen to the boy…methinks he has a fair deal."

"Release us, return our weapons, and I'll give you the Anti-Zeitmanipular."

Captain Amelia was shocked at Jim's decision, "What?"

"Yes, Captain. We know what we're doing." Leland quickly said. The captain's expression was still that of distress.

Silver acted along to Jim's decision, "Don't take the wind out of me sails, boy. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Silver winked.

"Our priority is to get out of here first, right?" Jim played along. Silver signaled the captain to not say anything because obviously that would ruin the plan. Captain Amelia was once again, surprised by Jim not telling her the full story. She made mental notes of deducting his marks for not relaying full information to the captain.

"Well?" Jim asked the leader.

The leader brushed his claw against his tough jaw, "Deal." He then wanted to reach out for the device. But Jim held it back, "Our weapons and longboat first." The leader grumbled as he lead the entire crew into the escape hatch, and showed them two longboats that could fit a maximum of a dozen people each. The two parties made the swap of weapons to the Anti-Zeitmanipular, and both Jim and the leader eyed each other furiously before they parted.

Leland looked at his watch, "Only about 15 minutes left for the reinforcements to come." he said as he leaned on the side of the longboat. "We'll just stay hidden near the ship and then when they come, we'll strike!"

Captain Amelia gave a not-so-impressed look to the two Hawkins. Their plans seemed very spontaneous, but she thought it was good that they came up with it quickly during a crisis like this. She noticed there were a few obvious traits that Jim picked up from his father, and just shrugged as she reloaded her laser rifle.

**Author's Note: oh my, it's almost the end of the story already. I didn't want this to end but all things had to come to an end T_T there may just be 2 or 3 more chapters for this story left! (and maybe an epilogue too) Review please!**

**Welsh Gem: omg your reaction to Scroop's presence is epic! LOL but my storyline might surprise you a bit, like the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Attack

Chapter 18: The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. It's Disney's.

The leader walked onto the deck with a sense of pride. The entire Azarathean crew cheered from seeing the Anti-Zeitmanipular in his hands. Only Scroop wasn't the one cheering as he began to sneak behind and wanted to descend down the main hatch.

"Scroop," the leader began.

"Yes…sir?" the arachnid-hybrid hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to witness a very special occasion that is about to happen? The merging of the Devices?"

"I'd like to check on a few…personal things." Scroop's accent emphasized the "S" in his sentence. Secretly though, he knew that the Azarathean captain would be so angry that he would take it out on anything and everything despite the fact he held his cool with Leland just now. He would be angry, because he also knew that merging the two devices deactivates them. He has heard of a rumour courtesy of John Silver telling that there could be a second Zeitmanipular that would deactivate both first and second devices when they were combined.

The essence of the Zeitmanipular and Anti-Zeitmanipular were of opposite polarities. It wasn't just the physical gears and gismos that powered the machine. They both used ethereal energies found in the Etherium to give it the power it needs to function. Ethereal energies had polarities, and the Zeitmanipular needed it at its strongest spectrum, therefore it was either towards the positive end or the negative end and the Zeitmanipular used the positive end of the spectrum while the Anti-Zeitmanipular used the latter. When the two strong ends were fused together, the ethereal energies would decay and therefore it would become useless energy, just like heat lost through friction. This was how the forefathers intended the Zeitmanipulars to become defunct.

The captain of the Azaratheans gave a cold glare towards Scroop who was beginning to crawl away to the hatch. "Mr. Scroop, I appointed you as First Mate for a reason…" the scorpion crawled toward the arachnid. "I need you to check if there are any faults so that these two devices would not fail. After all, you're the brightest among all of us."

Scroop knew that his compliments were shallow, and he knew that he would be the one to blame when the two devices deactivate, and firmly said, "I really must withdraw me self, sir."

"Is there really something important, Scroop?" the scorpion circled around the spider, "Like a plan to bail on the crew?"

Instantly the entire crew was armed and ready to turn against the lone spider.

Completely unaware of the brawl on the ship, Jim watched for any ships that could be coming from South by Southwest, where the ISA's nearest base was supposed to be. Then, a strange light glimmered from the distance – the reinforcements have arrived.

"I wouldn't know if the device was dysfunctional!" Scroop yelled at the top of his voice where the clawed arms of the other scorpionoids held him.

"Belay that!" The leader yelled and slashed Scroop across the face with his claw. "You're the one who knew of the legends of the Zeitmanipular at the first place! This was why I hired you!"

Scroop silently cursed, he only turned to them because he wanted revenge against "Jimbo" for sending him floating into the Etherium, and he barely survived. Now all he wanted to do was to get out of here, away from anyone and everyone.

A stray blast sent the ship rocking back and fourth. The crew was alarmed and they began panicking. Some even foolishly jumped overboard. "Fools! Stay together, we can take them!"

"Captain!" Jim called, "The reinforcements began fire!"

"Signal the ISA ships quickly!" Captain Amelia ordered the remaining crew of the RLS Lyra.

The captain of the reinforcements ships watched intently, while a certain canine hybrid named Dr. Doppler looked through his telescope. "I see the survivors, sir!" he peered through it more carefully, and there she was, "Amelia!" She looked right as rain in her blue coat, and her short red hair was slicked back neatly as ever.

"So they still have their original captain?" the stony built captain asked the astrophysicist.

"Yes, captain Bowe," he couldn't help but to smile at the thought of seeing his wife still in one piece.

When the two ships were side by side, the spacers began invading the enemy ship on Port. Captain Amelia's crew also assembled themselves and began attacking on Starboard.

The leader saw the situation and quickly clamored up on the main mast. He didn't care if the Zeitmanipulars were faulty or not and he combined both the devices together. Both the contraptions gave off a bright glow that had different mixes of colours, he gave off a menacing laugh where he was, and everyone on board couldn't help but to stop their fighting but to watch the fusing in awe.

"I am invincible now!" the scorpion leader cheered, "I now have access to every part of time and space that you could ever imagine-" But his soliloquy was cut short as soon as the light show just shrank back into the merged device, now it's nuts and bolts were locked tight, and the leader struggled to get it working. Out of rage, he slammed the device against the mast, and it fell into pieces, becoming useless metallic fragments. "What?" he bellowed in anger, "How can this be?"

Leland and Jim were silently laughing to themselves. Scroop, on the other hand, found his way around the scorpions holding him back, and he angrily shouted, "I am sick of you blasted aliens of Azarath!" He straightened up and picked up a gully from the deck, noticing how the rest on board were just staring at him, he shouted, "What are you waiting for? Fight already!"

Canolin began playing battle music on her lute. With its newfound power, it boosted the morale of the spacers around her. Jim had Morph shape shift into a dirk and began fighting his way around the enemy, and Seth also swung his fists, sending the Azaratheans flying. At one point, where Jim's back was vulnerable, a scorpionoid wanted to attack the boy. But Scroop sliced his claw across the enemy before he could land a grubby exoskeletonic limb on the 18 year old. Jim noticed this and was surprised, "Scroop? Did you just save my life?"

"Just because I did that doesn't mean I lost my grudge against ya for sending me flying into the Etherium, cabin boy…" Scroop gave a cold glare, but Jim returned a grateful smile instead. Their banter was cut short when bullets began flying in their direction, and Jim also returned fire to the enemy.

Eventually, the fight subsided when the Azaratheans were cornered into their main mast. Captain Bowe's tenor voice boomed, "Drop your weapons to surrender now and we will spare your lives!" Every scorpionoid dropped their weapons except for their leader who was still stubborn and pestilent. "You're all cowards!" he bellowed. He swung his sword like a crazy drunkard as his final plan to get out of the situation, but it turned against him as spacers knocked his sword off and had his limbs in shackles. Scroop sneaked away from the crowd and Jim followed the arachnid closely.

Jim watched from behind a pillar. Scroop was trying to untie the ropes with his claws. Jim took a gulp and said, "Need a little help there?"

Scroop stared at the boy, and just replied a stern, "No." He just got frustrated at the knots and just cut loose one of them. Jim took a step back from the arachnid and just threw the switch that opened the escape hatch; he felt obliged to repay him for his life by letting him free from the law. The two of them still exchanged cold looks without saying a word as the longboat's engine came to life when Scroop manned it.

**Author's Note: Almost the end already! Next chapter's gonna have Amelia/Doppler stuff in it so stay tuned! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

Chapter 19: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney

Jim felt awfully puzzled about himself back in the hull. Firstly, he had to keep a secret that _he_ was the one who let Silver go from the Legacy, and had to shroud it up and lie that Silver was gone when he got down there. Now he had repeated what he had just done with another pirate, and Scroop's crimes for being associated with the Azaratheans was far worse than Silver starting a mutiny. He gulped as soon as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and quickly shifted away from the lever.

"Jimbo," Silver started. Morph flew in from behind and squeaked as he stroked his head towards the cyborg.

"He uhh…" Jim hesitated, "Scroop got away."

Silver knew Jim was hiding something. He got to know the boy well during their voyage to Treasure Planet together and he knew that Jim was the type of person who would follow their heart rather then their head, and this was no exception when he let Scroop go like the time he helped him escape from the law. "Aye, lad. Me knows what you did."

Jim had a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, gratitude, and gods-know-what other emotions are thrown in the mix. "Just like before, I guess…" he scratched the back of his head.

Silver knew he had to soothe the boy's feeling of guilt, and so added, "Ya know, when I first had him in, he wasn't such a bad guy. Sure, we had our rough moments, but methinks he's quite misunderstood in a way."

Jim snorted, "I thought you were going to say something among the lines of, "why'd ya had to let go of that pathetic excuse of an arachnid? He treated ya bad, pushed ya around, blamed on ya for Mr. Arrow." and all that?" he half-mocked Silver's accent in mid-sentence. Morph shape shifted into mini-Silver and squeaked Jim's mocking, "Pathetic excuse" and he flailed his arms the way Jim did, as mini-Silver.

Silver began laughing hard, but it was cut short when a voice was heard from the stairwell, mimicking Jim's mockery of Silver, "Why'd ya had to let go of that, pathetic, excuse, of a spider?" This one was much more exaggerated and it huffed between words, and not an inch close to the original because it was a girl's voice. Canolin emerged from the stairs and said, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting a sentimental moment here?"

Silver and Jim looked at each other funny and exchanged words of "What?" "No!" "Eww." "We're just-" "exchanging banter-" "yeah-" "like normal men."

"Don't worry, it's a secret between the five of us," Canolin said.

"Five?" Jim asked.

"Leslie's included," Canolin strummed her solar lute to an E chord.

Captain Amelia boarded the reinforcement's ship and went to thank the men. To her surprise, she saw Dr. Doppler on board and she perked up, "Delbert!"

"Amelia!" the doctor returned. He ran to his feline wife and gave a hug and a quick kiss. "I was worried when I heard that distress call!"

"How did you get on board?" Captain Amelia asked.

"I was actually stationed at Kinapis three days ago doing research for the ISA, but then I heard the SOS, so I went on board this ship!"

"Quite brave of you to do that, doctor," Amelia smirked and then locked lips with Dr. Doppler again, but then she broke off when she forgot something, "What about the kids?"

"Oh, don't worry. Sarah has taken care of them hunch- bunch, of kids." Dr. Doppler smiled, but he wanted to smack himself for tripping on his use of words.

She nodded let go of the embrace and approached the captain of the ship. When she saw the golem, her ears twitched upwards in wonder, as he closely resembled the First Mate she used to trust so much, "Mr. Arrow?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I am not whom you speak of," Mr. Bowe adjusted himself.

"My apologies, captain. It's just you resembled someone I used to work closely with," Captain Amelia also straightened herself.

"Captain Scott Bowe, at your service, ma'am," Captain Bowe courteously took off his captain's hat and extended his arm to greet the feline.

"Captain Amelia Doppler, pleased to be of your acquaintance, Captain Bowe," she extended her clawed hand and gave a firm shake with the rocky hand of Mr. Bowe's.

"And you too," the other captain courteously replied.

Dr. Doppler cleared his throat, "Well, shall we send this "creaking tub" back home?" he mocked Amelia's use of words to describe a ship.

"We shall," Captain Bowe replied. "All hands to stations!"

"So, Amelia, what are we going to do with the blaggard rogues?"

"We'll leave it to the Court of Extra-Etheric affairs, but doubtless the punishment would be death or lifelong prison," Amelia replied.

Silver, Jim, Morph, and Canolin went on deck and they stayed out of the spacers' way of reeling in the lifeboats, anchors, and unfurling the sails. Captain Bowe has set the course back to Kinapis, and the ship launched into space full-speed once again. Within that hour-long journey, Captain Amelia briefed her students and crew that they've done an excellent job in rescuing Leland, finding out the use of the Zeitmanipular and also stopping the enemy from taking over the Etherium. The student and crew body gave three cheers for they have all passed. Their reports would be sent out during their next semester and they have one month's break.

Jim and Canolin were chatting casually with a glass of purp juice. Then Leland approached from behind and gave a pat to his son. "Well Jim, this was quite an extraordinary trip for the two of us, agree?"

"Yeah, dad. This wasn't what I expected either." Jim quickly indicated Silver and Canolin, "This was different from other missions they've sent us into."

Canolin silently watched as the abandoned father had his banter with his son like they've never separated before. Even though there was a distance, she couldn't help but to think that maybe it is too late for her to set things right with her little brother. He'd hate her for abandoning her to a set of lousy parents, and what would he do when he gets hurt? Who would be there to protect him and tell off bullies when they get any inch close to Ian?

When they've reached Kinapis, the crew of RLS Lyra bid their goodbyes to Leland's crew and the reinforcements. Dr. Doppler decided to follow Captain Amelia since Captain Bowe has released the crew. Jim and Leland stood, looking at each other. "Well, I guess this is farewell, James,"

"Don't you want to see mom again?" Jim asked.

"Son, you know I can't," Leland explained. "She'd kill me a hundred times over if she can. But at least do tell her that I said…hi, and I miss her." he patted his son's head.

"I will dad," said Jim as they both waved goodbye. Jim then turned to walk but he bumped into Silver's big tummy, "Oh, sorry Silver, I didn't see you there."

Silver gave a big chuckle, "Well, Jimbo, it looks like you've had fun getting to know who yer real dad is, eh?"

"Yeah," Jim said as he gave the cyborg another hug, "But I like you as a dad better. I'm gonna miss you, Silver."

Silver embraced him, "Hey, lad…the captain's gonna try to clear me name now, I'm no longer a pirate, Jimbo." he let go of the embrace and looked at Jim in the eye, "I want ta retire from the life of spacing, and maybe just get into cooking."

Jim thought carefully, "What about, I negotiate with my mother to hire you as our cook for the Benbow Inn? She could use a fine chef like you."

"Ya think so lad?" Silver perked up and his cyborg eye glowed brighter. "You sure your mother won't mind?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, like a bit of that smooth talking of yours."

Silver laughed full-heartedly, "I really did taught you too well, boy, I sure did." he looked at Jim like his own marvelous sculpture, a fine ship, a son he raised. He swung his arm around Jim and led him on as they boarded the speedshuttle to Crescentia Spaceport.

Jim then noticed that Canolin was awkwardly silent in the speedboat. He approached her slowly and tried comforting her, beginning on a lighter note, "Hey, I heard the Captain recommended you to the Interstellar Academy as well."

"She did," Canolin gulped in between chewing her lute plectrum. "I'm thinking about it."

"The school's quite fun, other than the basic things they teach you about spacing, they encourage the students to take part in extra-curricular activities too, like cooking or" he indicated his head to her lute, "playing musical instruments."

"I know…" she replied, "But…I don't think that's where my heart's calling."

"Oh," Jim acknowledged it. "The Etherium scares you?"

"Obviously not," she shot an irritated look, threatening to give him a wedgie, "I've been in it too long that the darkness also doesn't scare me." she slumped back into her seat, "I'm just clueless on where to head next. I first thought I would just go off busking first, then find myself a musical band, then tour the Etherium. But now, all this-" she cut herself from cursing, "I don't really know where am I headed to now."

Jim saw deep in her eyes that there was something else that was disturbing her, and he just pat her on the back, offering his help, but she declined it. "I'm sure I'll find a way out of my life, little brothers shouldn't worry about big sister problems." She gave a weak smile as the speedboat began docking at Crescentia Spaceport. Canolin allowed her mind to take over her head once again.

**Author's Note: IS THIS THE END? I really hope it isn't, oh no, but it IS! D: Okay no, there would be an Epilogue, this, I SWEAR! Review the story please!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Catharsis: Epilogue

Chapter 20: The Catharsis (Epilogue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet…you know the drill.

Canolin munched on her Montressor bun nervously. She developed a fond of it when she first began her journey for the Zeitmanipular. She was never as scared as this before, she went through worse things in the Etherium before, but now, she described to Jim that her knees feel like rotten purps.

It has been 3 weeks since their voyage to Kinapis and the enemy's base. Jim planned for Canolin to try and talk to her original parents and little brother, on the planet of Da'arth. This part of Da'arth wasn't as isolated as her adoptive parent's home; it was bustling with people like an old English town. Houses were built up vertically that towered over people on ground level; some were floating in the air too. They stopped by an isolated floating building that said "Murray Mansion."

"I can't do this, Jim!" Canolin shrieked. "I can't see what happens to me next when my parents appear!"

"Chillax, Cane. I'm here, Morph's here, even your lute is there for you," Jim comforted her.

She still bit onto the last remaining bits of her Montressor bun, and then proceeded to unwrap another one. Jim rolled his eyes and just stood up the huge double doors, knocking on it with the handles that had the face of a gargoyle. The huge thud from the knock reverberated throughout the empty hallway inside the mansion. Footsteps were heard, and a tall male human being with black ruffled hair answered the door. He towered over Jim and gave a cold glare.

"Hi uh, Mr. Murray, is Ian at home now?" Jim said nervously, it was his turn to feel his knees become rotten purps.

"Who are you?" the tall Mongolian-like man boomed. A female voice then echoed, "Honey, don't be hostile to our guest, will you?" the figure then appeared and was equally as tall, but fairer and with blonde hair.

"I'm a friend of Ian's," Jim explained while Canolin hid behind a bush, still munching.

"I see," the woman said politely, but then shocked Jim when she shouted "IAN!"

Silence. They apologized to Jim and then rushed upstairs wanting to check on their son. A young boy who had been watching from the roof carefully slipped into the front lawn behind Jim.

"Who are you?" he deeply resembled Canolin, except he had fairer skin and took after his mother's hazel-green eyes.

"You're Ian?" Jim asked.

"Of course I am, what do you want from me?" Ian paced around Jim cautiously.

"Canolin!" Jim called out.

Canolin stood up from behind the bush. At the meantime, she choked onto a piece of Montressor bun. She thudded against her chest, trying to get it back on the right track and she coughed wildly. She held a finger up, indicating that she needs a moment. Jim shook his head and placed his palm against his forehead. Ian walked towards her, examining and in his mind questioning why she looks so much like him.

"What are you two doing here?" Ian asked, cautious.

"Ok, hang on. Has your parents ever told you…" Canolin stopped midway when she saw a bruise on his left arm, "Oh by the stars above, what happened?" she took his left arm and began examining frantically. "Did your parents do this?"

"No!" he snatched his arm away, "I just fell off my solar surfer, that's all."

"Your parents don't beat you up for no reason?"

"No."

"Are you forced to sleep in their room in a hammock?"

"I have my own room."

Canolin blinked, her parents didn't sound like what she remembered them to be. "You're treated well?"

"I'm fine…why do you keep asking?"

"Did they tell you that you used to have a sister named Yvonne?"

He thought for a bit, "Yeah, they told me she's dead or something."

Canolin frowned. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Ian, I'm Yvonne Murray."

Ian's eyes widened, the first thing he did was to panic and started shouting, "AHHH! THE GHOST OF MY SISTER!"

"Wait, Ian!" Canolin grabbed him by the shirt, "I'm not a ghost, pinch me and it hurts, so I'm alive. Calm down!"

Her biological parents appeared at the doorway again when they heard shouting in the front yard. They gasped when they saw the human figure grabbing Ian, "Yvonne?"

Canolin froze.

"Is that my daughter?" Mr. Murray approached Canolin slowly.

She was now backed against the gate, prepared for the worst; even Jim was at battle stance in case he landed a grubby finger on Cane. Instead, to Canolin's surprise, he hugged her, and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry Yvonne!" Her mother then joined the embrace from seeing her long lost daughter.

"I need air!" Canolin pushed them away.

"We thought you were dead!" Mrs. Murray explained.

"Technically, Yvonne Murray is dead."

"So you're a ghost?" Ian asked stupidly.

"No," she shook her head. "I am now Canolin Ma'ir. Adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Ma'ir away from this hell."

Ian was really puzzled, and Canolin approached as she held a hand up on her parents. "Ian, you're 11 now right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She stroked his bangs away from his face and noted his hairstyle, "Huh, cute ponytail. Anyway, how are you doing in school?"

"Fine I guess, B's and C's. Occasional A's with music classes."

She smirked, "Well, I just got one advice for you as a sister, listen to your heart, and set your own course. When you're old enough, you'll understand what it means." She then stood up, "Mr. and Mrs. Murray, I'm not here to return home. I'm just here because I feel obliged to at least take a look at how things are going with Ian. Jim?"

Jim ran over to Canolin, who then said, "Well, goodbye then. And happy belated 11th birthday, Ian," she walked away coldly to the two biological parents who were tearing up as they watched their daughter walked out on them for the last time. But Ian, ran up from behind to give his sister a final hug. "Thanks, sis."

Canolin returned a weak smile, although she coul tell that Ian was still very puzzled about the sister that he never knew.

Jim giggled, "Your name was Yvonne?" Morph also proceeded to giggle cheekily.

She shot him a look, "Call me that and I swear you'll be in much worse pain than you could ever imagine, Jimbo."

**Author's Note (and request): Please do tell me if I should write a series/sequel to my stories! I actually can vaguely imagine Canolin, under her parents suggestion, entering the ISA and then suffering her guts out there! (Also a few ideas for another possible adventure of Jim and gang because he let Scroop go) Go vote at my poll in my profile!**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I've edited my story a little bit and hopefully it sounds and flows better than last time :) Basically I've changed stuff from chapter 5 to 9, and the major change here is the scene of Canolin's confession of running away from home to Jim where it is shifted from chapter 6 to 8. So, I want you all to compare if it is better than the pervious version. I've uploaded the first version to my DeviantArt account "LingLiJing" if you haven't seen it (you can get there by typing linglijing(dot)deviantart(dot)com) So review away!**


End file.
